A New Wave
by 16aqua
Summary: Captain Emily has been 'normal' for far too long. When she finds out her old Captain, Jack Sparrow, has landed in some hot water with Davey Jones she decides to help. Only problem is her daughter and her husband have no idea that she's a pirate.
1. Can You Tell Me A Story?

**A/N: Honestly, I have no idea why I'm writing this. I suddenly just had this weird urge to write something weird. Ok I think I am seriously losing my mind. I suppose we can just wait and see how this goes, at this rate I don't even know where's its going. As I type the author's note here, I don't even know what story to write a fanfic about. But here I am doing it anyway. Funny how things like these turn out isn't it? Well I've got an idea so let me just roll with it. If it sucks then just let me know and I'll take it down. In this case flames are acceptable b/c I don't know where this is going. Enjoy if you can.**

**Disclaimer: Yeah...don't own...whatever it is I'm writing about...I think it's POTC...not really sure...**

One...two...three...four...five...

Breathe.

One...two...three...four...five...

It's been awhile since I've had a decent bath. What I do, we don't bathe often. Well the men don't at all. I try to bathe at least twice a week but it's hard with a ship full of men and ice cold salt water. Now as I lie in the marble bathtub, trying to hold my breath underwater, I feel myself drifting away from who I really am.

Every second I was trapped in this town was sucking away the adventrous side of me. Yesterday, I almost put a ribbon in my hair! Horrible. I can't even hold my breath longer than five seconds anymore. It's time to go...if only it were that easy. My little girl...had to do it for my little girl.

"Mummy?" A soft voice murmured from behind the wooden door.

I shifted down lower in the bathtub, couldn't let my daughter see that I was fully dressed in a bathrub, especially not in the "men's clothes" I was wearing.

"Come in Angelina." I replied.

Angelina, my darling five year old daughter, pushed open the door delicately and closed it again. It was terrible how much she looked like her father. She had golden locks that curled around, which she kept in front of her shirt instead of the back, tied off with a red ribbon. She wore a lavender nightgown with a light pink bow in the center near her bellybutton. Her eyes were a light shade of green and blue, it was like staring into the ocean when the sun was set at the center of the sky. If I didn't know better, she would be a porcelin doll. The maids always put so much powder on her face that I'm surprised people didn't mistake her for a doll.

"Will you come read me a story?" She pleaded, shifting her eyes to the floor, as if she were embarrased to ask that question.

I smiled at her, understanding. She must not have wanted to disturb me so she went to ask her father, Boone. But he was always so busy, selling as much as he could to make even more money than he needed.

"Of course." Angelina's face brightened. "You go brush your teeth and hop in bed and I'll be there in just a moment."

She smiled and exited the bathroom, leaving me again in the silence of my own thoughts. Shaking off any thoughts, I sank below the watery surface and tried holding my breath again.

One...two...three...four...five...

I sat back up again, catching my breath. I cursed bitterly and drained the water from the tub. I watched as it spiraled down like a tornado until there was nothing left. I threw my wet clothes on the floor and changed into a white nightgown before climbing the spiral staircase to Angelina's room.

She waited eagerly on her bed, bouncing up and down in excitement. I looked across her sheets, noticing no book anywhere in sight. I got the hint.

"So you want to hear a pirate story." I guessed, sliding next to her on the tiny bed.

"Tell me the story of Captain Jack Sparrow's escape from the East India Trading Company." She begged, still bouncing up and down underneath her quilt.

"Alright, but you have to wear the hat." I advised, reaching into her top closet shelf and pulling out a Captain's hat, plopping it down on her head.

It didn't fit at all, so the top always slid over her eyes. She simply pushed in back with her thumb and settled back against her pillows.

"Let's see...where does the story begin?" I pondered, pretending I had no idea how the story went.

But I really did. I was there.

"Ah yes, it all started with the Black Pearl. Captain Jack was sailing his mighty ship the Black Pearl across the depths of the ocean." I began in a dramatic voice that made Angelina squeal. "He needed to retrieve something veeery important from the East India Trading Company..."

"What was it?" Angelina demanded.

"No one knew. Captain Jack kept it a secret. He told his crew to wait and that he'd be back in a flash. The crew begged Captain Jack to let them come along, just in case, but he gave his strict order. With that he disappeared into the town. It was said that one of the crew members followed Captain Jack, and saw him get caught just as he was pocketing the thing he came in to get. The guards were all over him..."

Angelina gasped in horror as I built up tension.

"The crew member claimed to have blinked an eye, and in that blink, Captain Jack had vanished from sight of the seven agents in the East India Company. The crew member stealthy crept back to the Black Pearl...and when he climbed onboard..."

"Captain Jack Sparrow was at the wheel!" Angelina concluded.

"That's right! Nobody knows how he did it...to this day it's still a mystery."

That wasn't the full story, the full story was much too scary and would reveal too much. This story was mysterious, but had a rosy ending. There was no sweet ending to what really happened that night.

I blinked, trying to store that memory away somewhere. Angelina crawled into my lap and placed her ear over my heart.

"Mummy?" She asked.

"Yes?"

"You're heart's beating really fast."

I inhaled deeply, shaking off the frightful memory. Angelina pressed her ear up against my heart again and smiled.

"It slowed down." She confirmed.

"Good, now it's time for somebody to go to sleep."

Angelina crawled under her quilt and buried herself deep inside it.

"The great Captain Jack Sparrow has disappeared once again!" She cried triumphantly.

I tickled her sides from under the sheets and she screamed with laughter. I finally got her to lay her head down on her pillows and reached for the light switch.

"I love you mummy." Angelina yawned.

"I love you too."

I clicked the light off and gently closed the door. I picked up my robe from my bedroom chair and walked downstairs to Boone's office. He was at his desk, going over a bunch of sales he had made that day. He recorded anything he sold or bought and the exact amount of each item to the penny. His dirty blond hair was in a mess on his head, his brown eyes staring down at the table, as if to drill holes through it. I rapped the door frame with my knuckles.

"Working too hard to read Angelina a story?" I questioned.

"Oh...Emily I'm so sorry dear. I've just been so busy lately..." Boone stammered out an excuse, fixing his eyes on mine. "Besides, she likes it better when you tell her those tall tales."

"Tall tales?"

"Yes, yes you know the ones with Captain Jack Sparrow in them." He waved his hand lasily, before turning his eyes back to his work.

Tall tales, I huffed inside my head. He didn't know, he was never there. He didn't have to go through what I did to get Jack out of trouble. I was the one who made him 'disappear' during the East India Trading Company incident. I was the one who convinced Barbossa to dump Jack off at an island that at least had food, shade, and rum. But Bootstrap...oh that was beyond my control. I shuddered at the thought.

"You need to try harder with Angelina." I informed him.

Wouldn't want to suddenly have to leave because Jack did something stupid nearby and come back to find Angelina dead on the couch. Not that something like that would happen. She was a clever girl, she learned quickly. She knew how to take care of herself in case her father couldn't. It was sad actually.

I rolled my eyes and stalked out of the office, slightly frustrated. I went to my room and slipped on a long cloak and a pair of boots. I opened my bedroom window and climbed down the vines out to the ground. From there I ran to the docks, sat down, pulled off my boots, and dipped my feet in the water as if they were on fire.

I felt so connected to the ocean, it hurt to be dragged away from it. It had been so many years since I had been out on a ship, holding a sword in my hand, and dueling with my Captain. Well...at least he was my Captain until the mutiny. After that I gathered up my own crew and sailed upon my own colors. Those we're the good times. But they were six years ago. I sighed and traced the top of the water with my fingertips.

I needed to get out.

**A/N: Ok so maybe I do have an idea as to where this is going. I suppose we will all have to wait and see won't we? All as in whoever actually took time to read this rosy little chapter. It'll get better, promise!**

**-16aqua**


	2. Yes You Will

**A/N: I am surprised by how so many people enjoyed the first chapter, even though it was a really random spur of the moment type of thing. I really appreciate it. If you like my story so much I HIGHLY suggest going to read the Writing Fairy's stories, TheEvilTrafficCone's stories, and Roonil Wazlib42's stories, for they are just as good as mine, actually a whole lot better!! Love you guys! Here's the next chapter. Oh by the way, the end of the summary is supposed to say 'Only problem is, her husband and her daughter have no idea she's a pirate.'**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own POTC. But Emily, Boone, and Angelina are my own creations. Deal with it.**

Sighing, I slipped my boots back on and walked back off to the house, lost in an array of my own thoughts. I managed to climb into my bed just as Boone opened the bedroom door and slid into bed beside me without another word. I shut my eyes, attempting to forget all that was around me.

_Only to be haunted by the same nightmare that had been occuring since I was in my teens. I was the one who followed Captain Jack into the East India Trading Company. I never did find out what it was he needed there. I remember Captain Jack pocketing whatever it was he needed, and then all these guards swarmed on him. Acting quickly, I climbed on top of the sheeted roofs of the daily shops. I draped down a long sheet over the men. Jack grabbed the sheet and I pulled him onto the roof while the guards tried to contemplate what the hell was going on. Captain Jack gestured for me to follow him, but before I could, the sheet ripped and I fell on top of the guards. _

_I wanted to call out for Jack to help, but I was hit over the head. Next thing I knew, I'm being walked to the gallows, for several crimes, a few of which I didn't commit. I was only fourteen then. The floor suddenly disappeared beneath my feet and the rope was strangling me._

I sat bolt upright in my bed, my auburn hair in a wet mass around my body. Angelina sat at the foot of my bed, staring at me with a peculiar expression on her face. She climbed over onto the bed and into my lap, wrapping her tiny arms around my waist.

"Did you have a bad dream mummy?" She asked, twirling some of my hair around her finger.

"Yes...just a...bad dream." I answered, wiping some of the sweat from my forehead.

"Don't be scared." Angelina replied, hugging me tighter.

I pried her arms from around my waist.

"You go get dressed."

Angelina climbed off the bed and raced to her room, where the maids were most likely waiting to dress her. I myself got ready, putting on a white dress and bonnet.

"Excuse me miss." Katherine, one of our maids, said from outside the door.

"Yes?"

"You have a visitor at the door."

Who the hell would be visiting me? Suddenly filled with curiosity, I followed Katherine to the front door, trying to think up a logical reason as to why I would have a visitor. There was a man at the door, he had shaggy black hair that I was accustomed to having seen it pulled into a ponytail. But now he was in a regular man's suit, his chocolate eyes fixed upon mine. I dismissed Katherine and stared at my old first mate in awe.

"What the hell are you doing here Jason?" I demanded in a hushed voice.

"Nice to see you to Captain." He replied, slightly hurt.

"I'm sorry." I replied. "It's just a big shock to see you here."

"Oh please. I've gotten worse since you put Neal in charge."

"Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Well..." He began, shifting his eyes to the floor.

That was never a good sign with Jason. Whenever something was bothering him or he had really bad news, he could never look you straight in the face.

"What?"

"It's about your old Captain...Jack Sparrow."

"Shh!" I snapped. "Nobody knows about that."

"Right...well...as I was saying, we've heard that he's got himself in a kind of rut."

"What kind?"

"The kind where he made a deal with Davey Jones and now Jones is after his soul."

I put my head in my hand, and sighed. That was just like Jack, he always ended up doing something so TOTALLY stupid do get himself in some major trouble.

"Well what do you expect me to do about it?" I asked bitterly. "I'm married and have a daughter now. I can't just up and leave to go save Jack's ass again."

"Well Captain..."

"Stop that! I'm not your Captain anymore."

"Aye but you were. Old habits are hard to break. Anyways if ye chage yer mind, I'll be waiting. The _Stella Di Morte_ is just beyond them hills, awatin' it's previous Captain."

With that Jason tipped his hat and led himself out the door. I was stunned, it was as if what I had wished for had suddenly fallen out of the freaking sky. But I couldn't just up and leave to go relive my pirate days. What would Boone do if I got hurt or died? Oh and poor Angelina. NO! I couldn't do this...but I really needed to.

I turned to go up the stairs, only to see Angelina sitting on the last step. My heart skipped a beat, as her face was mixed with fear and confusion. I picked her up and carried her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Are you leaving?" She asked, trying not to cry.

"Maybe..." I answered truthfully.

"Are you going to come back?"

"Of course."

"Can I come with?"

"No." I said firmly.

That was the very last thing I could do. Bring my five year old on a dangerous pirate adventure. That's like trying to get Jack to quit drinking rum. Not gonna happen.

Angelina burst into tears, holding me tightly around the waist again.

"I don't want you to go." She sobbed.

"I might not leave honey."

She sat up, wiping the tears from her face, and fixed her eyes right onto mine. She held the gaze, and I was unable to break it.

"Yes you will."

I will never be sure if she heard the conversation I had had with Jason, or she was just saying that as if she could predict the future, but that day I ended up packing away all my pirate gear. Boone stood in the doorway as I packed. I had already buried the pirate clothes under several other items, so he was none the wiser.

"So where are you going again?"

"Across the world." I answered sarcastically.

"And why?"

"My mother is dying, and my brother needs me there."

"Uh-huh."

By the tone of his voice, you could tell he didn't believe me. I kissed him on the way out the door.

"I'll be back before you know it."

"Right." He answered bitterly.

As I went to open the door, he slammed it shut again.

"You...you can't just up and leave like this Em." He began.

I was startled, backing away a little bit from him.

"I don't know what to do with Angelina. And what if the ship you're on gets attacked by pirates?" He took my hand. "I can't bare the thought of losing you."

I nearly laughed out loud about the pirates idea, hell I was going to be on a ship full of them, with me as their leader. Can't get more dangerous than that. Except with Davey Jones' case. If we had to go there then I was probably screwed. I set down my bag and cupped his handsome face in my hands.

"Nothing will happen to me." I said, staring directly into his eyes. "I promise."

He drew away, allowing me to walk out the door. As the door slammed shut behind me, I had half a mind to turn around and just stay where I was. But the look Angelina had given me earlier, when she told me I was going to leave kept me moving forward. Something in the look...but what the hell was it?

I followed the hill that Jason had pointed me to earlier. I couldn't believe I was finally going back to my old life. Going to save Jack once again. Would he even recognize me? Probably not. Last time I saw him was when I was fourteen. When I reached the top of the hill, I saw my magnificent ship awaiting me. I was dirtier than when I had left it, the dove white sails were now splattered with grime and mud. The once sleek and shiny bronze deck now literally looked like a poop deck. But the gold engraving on the side was still in tact. The _Stella Di Morte _was mine once again.

**A/N: Sorry for the short/ quick chapter. Most of you probably won't like it b/c its rushed a bit. It'll slow down by next chapter. Promise. Just in case you're wondering, it's not really going to follow the DMC movie story line, but it'll flow along nicely. Ok you know what, that just made no freaking sense. I'm sorry, It's 11 o'clock at night and I'm am so frickin tired. Ignore my ramblings and please R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	3. Adjustment

**A/N: I apologize that I haven't update in such a long time. High School sucks ya know? Anyways most of you will probably skip this author's note and just go right on ahead to the story, but I'm going to ask again for you to read TheEvilTrafficCone, Writing Fairy, and Roonil Wazlib42's stories b/c they are my best friends and they all write really well!!! Alright well here's my next chapter, hope ya like it! Oh yeah and I realized Death Star was the name of the space ships in Star Wars, my bad. But it seems stupid to change the name now, but I will anyways. But there's my disclaimer for the name, K?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, but all the abnormal character's are MINE!! HAHAHAHAHA!!**

Jason was waiting just below the hill, eyeing the clothing I was wearing before coming up to actually meet my eyes.

"You're not going to wear that are you?" He asked, staring at the suitcase as well.

"No, I'm going to prance around the deck looking like I belong it a doll store." I replied sarcastically. "What do you think?"

Jason bit the corner of his mouth to keep from laughing.

"Well then, shall I escort you on the ship?"

The bastard just couldn't help himself. He started cracking up at the sight of me, slapping his knees as he went. I stalked away from him onto the ship, locking myself in my old cabin to change my clothes. Pulling on the old pirate garb without fear of someone noticing what I was wearing was a great feeling of relief. The black and green bandana that went around my head had strands of beads attatched at the end, just like Jack's. I had on a white shirt with a dark brown padded vest that went over it. The pants were a basic brown, but they wrapped around at my ankles. And finally I had black boots that laced up all the way, slightly over the pants.

I kicked the suitcase with all my dresses and such under a floorboard and sealed it up. No one would see those, no one would have any issues, or no one would make me throw them overboard. When I came out of the cabin the men were lined up in a single file order. Jason started out the line at the left, the laughter completely erased from his face. Neal was next, about half Jason's height with a full beard brown beard which he had braided into a pretzel and a single bead held it all together, but that was all the hair on his head/face. His topaz eyes reflected a bit of disappointment that he was to be giving up his position, but he smiled as I walked past.

Michael was beside Neal. He was a lot taller than everybody else, I had to actually tilt my head all the way up to see his face. His hair cut off just behind his ears and then went down in a 'v' shape. He was the wise-ass of the group, amusement that a woman would be ordering him around still had not faded from his emerald eyes. There were some new men that I didn't recognize, I needed to know if they would remain loyal.

"Jason?" I questioned. "What happened to Tyler, Rocko, and Bernard?"

"They quit Captain. Didn't like the way Neal ran the ship."

I rolled my eyes, pushing the other three idiots out of my mind. I turned to the first man, he measured up to my height, but his eyes showed all serious work and no goofing around.

"You sailor!" I barked at him, shrinking back a bit for a second, not used to giving the orders. "What is your name?"

"Anthony Captain!" He responded quickly, still standing as stiff as a board.

"And you!" I turned to the next pirate, getting slightly adjusted to the power.

"I be Dejan ma'am!"

I admired his spirit, his bronze eyes full of excitement as he waited eagerly to begin the journey. There was something about the final pirate that I didn't like though. Hatred burned through his dark eyes, he was glaring at me. I hate to admit it but he scared me quite a bit. I could be just because I wasn't adjusted yet, or because I wasn't sure if he was going to strangle me while I slept.

"And you." I held back the bitterness in my tone, trying to make it sound friendly and open.

"Orpheus." He said, still holding the glaring stare.

I turned my head slightly, trying to see if there was anything colorful or friendly about him. There wasn't. Dark clothes, hair, and eyes was all there was to him.

"Right then, now that we've all become aquainted I suggest we get this ship moving, what say you men?"

"Aye Captain!" Majority of them responded, all except Orpheus.

"All right then, let's get moving! Hoist those bloody sails before we have the entire navy after us!"

The men snapped to work right away, bustling themselves about the ship. I made my way up to the wheel, caressing each handle with the tip of my finger. I used to have them polish it a lot, but now it was scummy and covered with the aroma or rum. They had turned my ship into a garbage dump. Once I was back to my old self, this ship would sail the seas with pride, and not look like the bloody Flying Dutchman.

The _Stella Di Morte_ slowly began to pull away from the port, the island disappearing as we went out to see. I prayed that Angelina and Boone weren't trying to get another glimpse of me on shore, that would be devestating. I would probably have to turn back and stay home.

Home...

Where the hell was home now? Was it the ship I had bought from a dock, along with the crew I had specifically hired, or was it Boone's enormous mansion, with all the maids and butlers waiting on me hand and foot? I wasn't sure. Jason tapping on my shoulder brought me from my thoughts and back to reality.

"Come with me."

"Neal, take the wheel!" I ordered before following Jason into the lower decks of the ship.

We stopped in the middle floor between rum storage and the cabins, when he handed me my old sword. Unlike everything else on the ship, my sword had been cleaned and taken care of. The long silver blade was attached to a gold handle that was embedded with diamonds. This was one big pain-in-this-ass to steal.

"Oh how I've missed holding this." I mumured, running my finger along the pointed edge.

Jason pulled his sword out of its shealth and tossed it back and fourth between his hands.

"Do you think you still have what it takes to pin me?" He asked with a small smile.

I attempted to repeat his actions, but when I tossed it to my left hand, I missed and it clattered to the floor. Blushing, I picked it up and held my old stance. One leg bent in front with the other twirled around to the back in a pointed arch. The sword was raised above my head and pointed toward the opponet.

"No, but let me try."

He didn't go easy, the badgered me around a lot until I fell onto my back with his sword tip at my throat.

"Pin."

He moved his sword away, offering his free hand. I took it so he could pull me to my feet. I returned to my fighting stance and then charged at him, our swords clashing in mid-air. He was stronger than I remembered, bending his sword down towards my neck. I kicked his legs and knocked him back, but he got right back up and charged me again.

After a few hours of this he had pinned me eleven times. We were panting, and I could barely stand.

"I guess...I was more out of shape...than I thought." I gasped, hands on my knees.

"You think?" He mocked, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"I'll get you evetually."

I stuck the sword in the shealth at my side, feeling somewhat proud of myself that I had at least managed to hold a fight for a few hours and not back down from it. I high-pitched scream suddenly rang in my ears from the top deck. My heart skipped three beats as I prayed it was just my imagination. But Jason had perked up, he heard it too.

I ran two steps at a time to the top deck and burst through the door. The men were crouched down in a circle around something...or someone.

"Stand aside." I ordered.

The crew backed away, and my heart nearly stopped. A small girl that looked like a porcelin doll had her knees drawn up to her chest, tears running down her beautiful face. Shit.

"Angelina..." I could barely breathe, my lungs were caving in on my chest.

She looked up at me, her tear-stained eyes widened in fear and surprise. I took a step forward and she back up against the railing. My heart lurched and pounded against my rib-cage. She either didn't recognize me or thought I wasn't her mother. Either way she was still terrified beyond belief.

"Get back to work." I managed to gasp out to the crew.

When they didn't move, Jason hissed something I didn't hear and they dispersed, murmuring something about me going soft. I crouched down by her, offering out my hand. Angelina stared at it, shifting her body away from it like it was going to sting her.

"Angelina it's me. Mommy."

She shook her head violently and buried her hands in her lap.

"My mummy is not a pirate." She sobbed, her little sides heaving in and out.

"Angelina...I know this is hard to understand, but I am your mummy."

She peeked up again as I pulled off the bandana and allowed the auburn hair to curl around my face. Her eyes (if possible) got wider as she finally recognized me. Like the ship was the plague, she got off the ground and crawled into my lap, buring her head in my chest.

"You're a pirate." She murmured, not looking up. It wasn't a question.

"I never wanted you to find out..." I replied softly, running a hand through her hair.

She was in such a state that I called Jason back over.

"Set a course back. I need to take Angelina home."

"But Captain..." He began.

"No!"

I looked down at Angelina with surprise. Her expression was hard, even through the shock she had just been through.

"When you were leaving the ships from the port were following." She whispered, as if it was a secret that she wasn't supposed to tell.

"Exactly why we can't go back." Jason agreed. "If we do they'll catch us."

"Yes? And what would I do if something happened?!" I demanded, shouting loudly. "Angelina is now at risk of dea- getting injured!"

"But even if we do take her back, if we do get caught they'll put her in an orphnage!" Jason shouted back.

I couldn't take it! I couldn't leave Angelina onboard the ship, but I couldn't take her back and risk her being raised by another family.

"I need to think about this." I murmured, carrying Angelina into the cabins.

I laid her down on a bed, covering her up with the warmest blanket.

"Now you take a nap, you've had a rough morning."

"Please don't take me home mummy." She yawned, trying to keep her eyes open.

I rubbed her forehead gently until she fell into a deep sleep. While she slept, I sat on the floor beside the bed, only thinking of one word over and over again in my mind.

No.

**A/N: Ok so that's it for this chapter. I'm HOPING no one expected this coming, it would be a very good thing. Anyways I'm hoping I'll be able to update again soon. Fingers crossed. Anyways R&R!!**

**-16aqua**


	4. Going Back

**A/N: God I don't think this story is going to get finished until NEXT July! I can only update once a week or once every two weeks! GRR!! PLEASE READ THEEVILTRAFFICCONE, WRITING FAIRY, AND ROONIL WAZLIB42'S STORIES!! PLEASE?!?!!? Ok now that I have calmed down, let me continue with the freaking update, k?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates, yadda yadda yadda, Angelina, Emily, and Boone are mine, etc.**

I posted men outside the door each hour of the day to keep an eye an Angelina while she slept. I had this astouding paranoia that she was going to just fly right off the damn ship. I steered the _Stella Di Morte_ through the water, trying to go slowly as if one fasle movement would send Angelina packing.

But I didn't head for home, no matter what I tried to convince myself of, I knew that my girl would be taken away from me as soon as we approached the Port. But Boone was probably in such a state right now, casting out search parties to find his daughter. Oh god I felt terrible.

"Captain?" Jason interrupted from behind me.

"What is it?"

"Angelina's gone."

"WHAT?!" I screamed.

A teasing smile passed over his lips and I gave him a hard smack on the shoulder.

"You're such a pain in the ass." I informed him.

"Proud of it too." He retorted. "Anyway have you made up your mind?"

I sighed, putting my head in my hands.

"Yes. I can't take her back now, I just can't."

"Good then, do we have a heading?"

Ah yes, we damn well had a heading. I needed to get Jack off Canibal Island first, then I needed to take Angelina somewhere safe. The place I wanted to take her was too far off course and, knowing Jack, he would be dead by the time I got there should I take that route.

"Cannibal Island."

Jason nodded then backed away, ordering Dejan to take watch over Angelina. I would make them stay on deck while I retrieved my idiot past Captain.

Nightfall came as fast as the sun had risen, and I was left alone at the wheel, still steering us into the darkness. Neal was watching over Angelina now, but I had a feeling he was sleeping. The moon was hung heavy in the sky, I was hoping the whole crew would be awake doing their duties but no, they wanted to take a breather. Whatever, they would work overtime tomorrow once we left the frickin island, that is, if I made it out alive.

No! I couldn't think like that damn it! I had a little girl that I was responsible for, couldn't just set off and get myself killed like that, what was I thinking? Ugh! This is so frustrating! I should be happy to be back Captain of my ship, but everything had gone the exact opposite way that I had planned. I needed a drink...

I checked to make sure there was nothing in sight before I set off toward the rum storage of the deck. I crept quietly past the sleeping crew, humoring them. The keys to the rum storage were hanging from a loop outside the main door, which I took and unlocked my secret prize. I picked up one bottle of the yellowish-orange liquid before retreating back out the door and back up to my post.

I uncorked the bottle, savoring the lucious smell that filled my nose before I tipped the bottle into my mouth. I hadn't had any rum in seven years, and the taste was just as I had remembered it. Sure it left my breath smelling foul and my attitude surly, but it was worth the taste. No wonder Jack was drunk half the time, I had to force myself not to go get another bottle after I had topped my first.

"Mummy?"

Shit! I hurled the bottle over the edge of the deck, wiped the drops on my face with the side of my sleeve before turning to Angelina who was, unfortunately, standing beside me.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." I lied, which made my tounge burn.

I looked down to see she was barefoot.

"You need shoes on! You could catch a cold not wearing any shoes!"

She ran into the cabins and raced back in record time, shoes on her feet. I pulled her in front of me, allowing her to steer the wheel.

"I'm sailing!" She squealed.

I laughed quietly, running my fingers through her hair. I felt awful that I was taking her on such a dangerous adventure, I must have been the worst parent in human history. What kind of parent takes their child somewhere that could actually lead them to a grave? NOT MANY!

"Mummy, where are we going?" She asked, her tiny hands dropping away from the wheel.

I crouched down to her eye level, making sure she was paying very close attention.

"Do you remember the stories of Captain Jack Sparrow, where there was always a partner of his that helped him out of sticky situations?"

"Yes."

"Well that partner was me. I was one of Captain Jack's crew mates."

"So, you were the crew member that saw him escape from the East India Trading Company?" She questioned, wide eyed.

"I _was _the person who helped him escape."

With a price, but I didn't tell her that. Angelina sat down near the wheel, and as the night faded and morning came by, she barely kept her eyes open. I used the silent moment to reminice on what happened that night.

_After I had pulled Jack safely back up onto the roof with me, he gestured for me to follow him to the Black Pearl, running away as he ordered. But as soon as I stepped on the next roof it caved in on me and I fell. Unfortunately, I fell right on top of all the guards._

_"She's an accomplice!" One shouted._

_I can barely remember what they had said, for one of them hit me in the head with something that I can't recall. I was branded as a pirate and sentenced to immidiate death by hanging. Several guards marched me up the steps to the gallows and, as the man read my sentence, I cursed the pirate's code, any man who falls behind, is left behind. Before I knew it the noose was being draped around my neck, and the floor fell from beneath my feet._

_The binding rope was pulling away every inch of life force I had. I wanted to scream at the crowd, 'I'll get you all in hell!' but the words were stuck in my closing throat. As my vision began to dim, I saw a small outline of Jack running through the crowd before cutting me loose. I blacked out as soon as I hit the ground._

_When I awoke I was on the Pearl, Jack was sitting beside me with a bottle of rum in his hands._

_"Here love, this will make you feel better."_

_I took the bottle from his hands and finished it all in a single glup._

_"I can't believe you left me there!" I shouted at him._

_"What the bloody hell was I supposed to do?" He demanded, obviously offended by my outrage._

_"Not leave me there, you bloody...coward!"_

_Jack stood up and walked right out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him. I threw the rum bottle at the door just as it shut, pissed beyond reason. He was going to leave me there to die, and thanks to him now I had the whole damn EITC on my ass. I laid back down on the cot and fell back asleep._

I opened my eyes, still seeing nothing but the wide open ocean. There was not a damn island in sight, but maybe that was because there was a layer of fog that covered the early morning sea. The crew was up and ready, standing about waiting for orders.

"Well snap to it the lot of you!" I barked, feeling the outcome of the rum I had drinken.

Angelina looked surprised at my sharpness, but did not question it. She busied herself around the ship, helping out with whatever small thing she could. But I barely watched her, I kept my mind focused on Orpheus. He watched my every moment, just as I did with him. But he also kept a suspicious eye on my girl, sometimes 'accidentally' bumping into her.

"Captain?"

"What?" I snapped at Jason.

"I thought you might want to spar again." He replied sheepishly, gesturing to the cabin door.

"Oh, yes, you lead then."

I took Angelina's hand and led her down to the bottom decks with us, seating her on a crate so she could watch. Jason handed me my sword again, and we began with our normal positions.

The first spar was as brutal as the previous days, and Jason managed to pin me quickly, if not more quickly than yesterday. On the fourth try I began to get the hang of it, actually managing to parry some of his blows.

"You're getting better." He congratualted when we had gotten caught in a parry.

"Let's just see how much better."

He pinned me another three more times, and by then I got my wind back. I was so enfruiated that I wasn't getting it that I charged at him with such force that he fell backwards onto the floor, and my sword went straight to his throat. I held it there, unable to move it away as the sweat dripped down my face.

"Excellent." Jason panted when I finally moved it away.

He took my outstreched hand so I could pull him to his feet, tucking my sword away afterward into the shealth at my side.

"Yay!" Angelina cheered, coming up to my side and wrapping her arms around my legs.

"Right then, that's enough for now. Jason, go see if we've neared our destination."

Jason left the room with much haste, and I waited until the door was slammed shut before prying Angelina's fingers from my legs.

"Listen to me very carefully, when we get to the island, you are to stay on this ship. And stay away from Orpheus." I told her.

"But what if something happens to you?" She demanded.

"Then Jason will take you home." I replied simply, picking her up and holding her in my hands. "Besides nothing will happen to me."

A twinge of light reflected in her eyes, but vanished as quickly as it came. She tilted her head down, staring at my arms that were holding her in my lap. She murmured something that I couldn't hear.

"What is it Angelina?"

She looked up again, meeting my eyes. Her's were filled with a strange premonition.

"Something is going to happen." She repeated, this time in a tone unlike her.

I set her down on the floor, then crouched down to meet her.

"What do you mean?"

"Something bad is going to happen soon. I don't know when, and I don't know who, but something horrible is coming."

I cocked my head slightly, trying to understand what she was saying. She grabbed my hand with both of her's, and traced the creases in my palm with her fingertips.

"Death is soon to come, one will be betrayed by another." She said, like it was some sort of ritual chant.

I was frightened, something was happening to her. She was acting like the complete opposite of herself. It must have been this damn ship, it was causing her to hallucinate, to pretend she was seeing something. But he could she be seeing something that hadn't happened yet? Or maybe she was just messing with me completely, but the tone in her voice was serious.

"Angelina what are you talking about."

She pushed my hand back toward my chest, so I could feel my heartbeat.

"Soon, someone will not be able to feel this again."

With that she turned and walked to the upper deck, leaving me in a pool of total confusion, and awe.

**A/N: woooooo!! CLIFFIE!!!!!!! HAHAHAHA!! Anyways I appreciate the reviews I have been getting and I hope people really liked this chapter, so please review! Oh and once again PLEASE READ THEEVILTRAFFICCONE, WRITING FAIRY, AND RONNIL WAZLIB42'S STORIES!! THEY ARE MY BEST FRIENDS AND ARE EXCELLENT WRITERS!!!!**

**-16aqua**


	5. Saving Captain Jack Again

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO UPLOAD DOCUMENTS FROM MY COMPUTER SO NOW I CAN UPDATE MORE OFTEN!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I WIN!!! Alright anyways I'm sorry about the slow update, although not as slow as TETC or Writing Fairy's I MIGHT ADD! I've been sick all winter break and that sucks milkshakes. So I'll save you all the sob story, and just update.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, yadda yadda yadda, nope.**

I was still in a frozen state of shock and awe by Angelina's comment. What on earth could have made her act like that? It was as if she was hyponotized by some type of weird magic and, to be honest, it frightened me. Could someone on the ship be using some type of magic on her?

Oh what the hell was I thinking? Magic? The only kind of magic that exists is in the cursed Aztec gold, and that was just an ancient curse. Maybe Angelina was just screwing with me, you know joking around, playing pretend, any of those would do. I stood up and walked back up to the top decks where the crew was still bustling about, a few were drinking as they worked. Jason was at the wheel with Angelina, showing her how to steer. I advanced closer to the wheel, debating whether or not it was safe to ask Angelina. Jason went straight back to work without so much as a forlorn glance.

"Angelina?"

"Yes?"

"What were you talking about?" I swallowed the lump in my throat.

Her face scrunched up in a curious stare.

"What was I talking about when?" She asked, her voice not...possessed as it was earlier.

"You know, down below decks. When you said someone's heart was going to stop." I reminded her, confused.

"I said something like that?" She gasped.

"Yes."

"I don't remember saying something like that."

Now I was completely lost, or was I mad? I know she said someone's heart was going to stop beating, but then why didn't she remember it?

"Land, ho!" Anthony announced, pointing toward a clear island dead ahead.

"Pull down those sails!" I ordered. "And prepare the longboat. Anchors down! Move it!"

I climbed into one of the longboats attatched to the side of the ship, checking to make sure I had my sword and guns. Angelina began to climb into the boat too, but I pushed her out.

"No. You're going to stay here."

"But..."

"NO." I repeated, just as firmly. "Jason will watch you."

With that I lowered the longboat into the water and quickly rowed over to Cannibal Island. My heart thudded hard against my rib cage as Angelina's warning echoed through my skull. Each row sent a tremor of worry and fear through my spine as I watched the Stella Di Morte grow smaller and smaller, and a strong sense of knowing cautioned me that I might never return to the deck. Was Angelina's vision about me? Or was it about someone else? Would I ever return to the deck to embrace my high status power? Just because Angelina said it doesn't mean it would happen. Besides she didn't even remember saying anything about it. I was trying to convince myself of something that may or may not happen and what I would do if it happened. The longboat suddenly bumped onto the sandy shore, nearly throwing me out of the boat. I hopped out, cautiously pulling out my sword should anything suddenly spring up.

When nothing did I inched up the beach and into the dense forest, my heart still thumping against my chest. I needed to get Jack and get out of there, before I took Angelina's word for granted. The further up I moved, the more I could hear of a strange type of chanting. I followed the noise until it lead me to a clearing, where I could see the Cannibal tribe circled around a fire pit, their dark bodies covered with strange markings made from clay and sharp spears in their hands, waving back and fourth above their heads.

How I would get past them was another story. I could try and shoot them all from where I was, but if I missed they would all be after me. And being as out of shape as I was, I probably wouldn't make it back to the beach it time. The Cannibals suddenly stopped chanting and ran after something that was hidden from my view. I ran up to the fire pit, circle, thing only to see that no one was even there. I didn't know anything about this tribe, but it looked as if they were gettting ready to cook something. I crept around the firepit and across a long, wooden bridge. I was cautious with each step, praying that it would not buckle beneath my weight. As I reached the other end I saw the tribe coming back, with someone tied to a long wooden bamboo stick. I ducked behind one of the huts just in time to see that it was Jack.

I waited for a moment, trying to think of the best way to get Jack out. I decided to just run in, cut him loose, and run out again, but just before I could step out from behind the hut to put the plan into action, a tribal man ran by, yelling in some language that I did not understand. The chanting stopped abruptly once more, as they all looked toward Jack.

"Well go get them!" He ordered, eyeing the torch in one man's hands. "Paylala."

"Paylala!" The tribe responded, each one running after the other across the bridge and eventually out of view.

The man with the torch had dropped it, accidentally, lighting the branches and twings beneath the put that Jack was placed over. I ran over toward him, lifting the pole off the two bases that were suspending it and dropping him down on the ground beside the fire.

"Don't I know you?" Jack asked as I cut the ropes on his legs.

"It's me Jack. Emily." I offered an answer to his confused gaze.

"Emily! Lovely to see you, you've grown up so much, now help me out of the rest of this." He responded finally, skipping through the catching up part of the gathering.

I went to cut the ropes binding his chest when he decided better of it.

"I'm just going to run this way. I do hope we cross again."

With that he ran across the bridge, now why he didn't let me finish cutting him loose I had no idea. But I could hear the tribe chanting and yelling as they trecked through the forest, after something of Jack's doing no doubt. Instead of going after him, I decided to run back toward the beach and get back to my ship. Jack would manage some other way to get free without my help. I ran further into the forest, avoiding the tribe as much as possible by listening to the direction they were coming from. As I ran suddenly a bunch of men in a type of cage-ball zoomed past me, yelling to run faster. The entire tribe was running after them, and now unfortunately me.

Angelina's prediction was coming true, I was running away from a tribe that might try to kill me. It would be sort of Jack's fault since he was what brought me here, but I guess I really couldn't blame him for his 'mental disability.' So I just kept running until I eventually evaded them and made it back to the beach. My rowboat was gone, it had drifted far out to sea. I couldn't swim that well for I hadn't done it in awhile so I ran towards the Pearl, hoping that if Jack made it off the island that he would give me a ride back to my ship. Moments later the crew was there, trying to drag the Pearl out of the sand and into the water.

"Let's cast off!" A short-fat one ordered.

"What about Jack? I can't leave without him!" The handsome one declared, pushing his foot hard into the sand as if to stay firmly there.

"Oy!" Jack shouted from far off down the beach.

The handsome pirate looked forward, only to see Jack running down the beach at top speed with every Cannibal behind him, chanting and screaming.

"Time to go." The man announced, climbing up onto the Pearl.

Just as a precaution and a you-owe-me, I climbed aboard as well as we cast off from the beach just as Jack grabbed the side of the Pearl.

"Alas my children, this is the day that you will always remember as the day that you almost-" A huge wave rolled over onto top of him, drenching him from head to foot. "-Captain Jack Sparrow."

He proceeded on deck where two ugly little pirates wrapped a towel around his shoulders.

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out for open sea." The short fat pirate ordered.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, so long as we keep to the shallows." Jack bartered.

"That seems a bit contradictory Captain." The man replied, rubbing the back of his head.

" I have every faith in your reconciliator navigational skills, Master Gibbs, now where is that monkey? I want to shoot something."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and stalked away from Jack, giving out a few orders.

"Jack." I interrupted.

"Ahh yes, Emily, thank you for saving me, I am truly in your debt." He added sarcastically. "Now what service can I be to you?"

"I need you to drop me off over there at my ship." I pointed toward the horizon where my ship was still anchored down, waiting for me.

"I can do that. Mr. Gibbs!" Jack shouted. "Head for that ship so we can drop my dear old friend Emily there."

I sighed and sat on the deck while the handsome pirate followed Jack around.

"Who is that?" I asked Gibbs.

"That be William Turner lassy." He answered, looking toward me, then my ship skeptically.

Will Turner? Bootstrap's son? There was an incredible likeness, but it seemed a bit odd that his son would be on the Black Pearl as he once was, before the cannon. Jack carefully steered the Pearl over toward the side of my ship where I jumped aboard. Angelina hugged me, and I was relieved to have her back in my arms.

"Whose that?" She asked, pointing toward the main wheel where Jack was.

"Jason, watch the ship for a moment." I ordered, scooping up Angelina.

"Aye Captain."

I swung back over to the Pearl and brought her up toward Jack, where she promptly hid behind my legs, shyly.

"Jack. I got married a few years ago and had a daughter." I said, picking her up. "This is my daughter Angelina. I've told her all about you and your crazy adventures that I consistentally had to save you from."

Jack leaned forward, inspecting Angelina as if he had never seen a small child before.

"She smells clean." He commented, leaning back away from her.

"That's because she's not a pirate."

"I couldn't tell, besides the dress." He said, tracing the laces on the bottom of her dress.

"She's beautiful." Will replied, tucking one strand of her hair behind her ear.

"Thank you." I beamed.

"That's bad parenting, bringing a child with you." Jack scolded, keeping his eyes faced forward.

"Who are you to tell me what's bad parenting?" I shot, proceeding down the steps. "You almost had me killed. And besides she snuck aboard. I'm taking her somewhere safe right now."

"And where might that be?" Jack inquired, following me down toward the railing.

"Tia Dalma's."

Jack suddenly roared with laughter, holding onto the railing to keep his balance. As if on cue, the rest of the crew began to laugh hysterically, expect Will who didn't seem to get it. Angelina buried her face in my shoulder, embarrased.

"Tia Dalma's?" Jack finally managed to gasp. "What makes you think she'd be safe there?"

"That was the only place you robbed and the woman still welcomes you back. If I took her anywhere else they'd shove her in some orphange."

Jack stopped laughing abruptly, gesturing for the crew to get back to work.

"I happen to be going there as well, so would you mind if we followed?"

I gave him a curious stare, searching his eyes for some sort of secret, but there was nothing visible that I could see hidden behind them.

"I don't see why not..."

"Wonderful! That's why you were my favorite." He announced, making the crew give him odd looks.

"Would you mind if I came aboard your ship?" Will asked.

"Not at all."

I swung back over to my deck, throwing the rope back so Will could follow. Dejan handed me a towel, even though I was barely wet. Everyone proceeded with their work while I showed Will around deck. I gave Anothony the directions and he steered us toward Tia Dalma's swamp.

"So you knew my father?" Will asked once we had reached the rum storage.

"Aye I did. Until that unfortunate incident. He was a good man and I'm sorry for what happened to him."

Angelina suddenly blizted into my arms, fear covering her entire facial expression.

"What's wrong."

"Orpheus scared me. He yelled at me." She replied, putting her head in my shoulder.

"Orpehus?" Will questioned.

"The man the dresses in all dark clothes." I sighed, patting her back. "He gives _me_ the creeps."

Angelina stopped shaking then glanced up at Will. She smiled at him and held up her five fingers.

"I'm five years old."

"You brought your five year old on a pirate adventure?"

"Weren't you listening earlier? She snuck onboard. And my husband doesn't know I'm a pirate so I can't just bring her back without having the entire damn navy after me."

"I didn't know she was a pirate either." Angelina intervened, fiddling with some of the beads on my bandana.

"May I?" Will asked, his arms outstreched toward her.

I handed Angelina over into his arms and he carried her back to the top decks, just as Jason announced that we had reached the entrance to the swamp. We all piled into two longboats Neal, Dejan, Anthony, and Orpheus in one and Jason, Will, Angelina, and I in the other. Jack and his crew mates were in a few longboats close behind us.

"Why is Jack afraid of the open ocean?" Will inquired, still holding Angelina in his lap.

"I was hoping you could tell me. Has he mentioned anyone or anything odd?"

"Well he said something about Davy Jones earlier."

That's when I remembered that Jason had told me Jack was in some sort of rut with a certain Davy Jones.

"Well if you believe such things, there is a creature that does the bidding of Davey Jones. The Kraken. It's able to take a whole ship down with it's massive tentacles. That's why Jack must be afraid. He must have done something to Jones, and now he's after him."

Once we reached Tia Dalma's hut I ordered the crew to stay in the boats except for Will and Angelina who followed me inside. There were jars of weird artifacts dangling from the ceiling and books of spells and enchanments upon shelves the lined up the wall.

"Emily." Tia Dalma smiled as I came in, holding my little girl. "And Jack Sparrow."

"Tia Dalma." Jack returned a fake grin.

"I always knowed de wind was goin' blow you back to me one day." She said, getting up from the desk before pointing to Will. "You. You have a touch a destny' about you, William Turner."

"You know me?" Will questioned.

"You want to know me." She answered.

"Tia Dalma." I interrupted, placing Angelina on the floor. "This is my daughter Angelina. She snuck onboard my ship earlier and I can't take her back home because my husband doesn't know I'm a pirate and the navy would be all over me and they would stick her in an orphange. So I was wondering..."

"If I could take care of 'er?" She finished.

"Aye. Could you?"

Tia Dalma studied her for a moment, then smile back at me.

"Of course. But I cannont make 'er stay 'ere."

I missed her last statement, turning toward Angelina.

"I need you to stay here. I'll come back and get you as soon as I'm done helping Jack out."

Angelina gripped my legs as tightly as she could, tears rolling down her face.

"But what if you don't come back?" She sniffed, trying to act grown up.

I held her tightly, trying not to cry myself.

"I'm making you a promise, I will come back for you."

She sniffed again before slowly letting go of my legs and retreating my Tia Dalma.

"I'll be waiting outside." I informed Jack.

I climbed back outside and into one of the longboats and put my head in my hands. If Angelina's weird premonition came true, I wouldn't ever see her again. But I wasn't going to let that happen. I made her a promise, and you just don't break a promise to a five year old. Tia Dalma I was sure would weird her out, but would take good care of her.

"You're doing the right thing Captain." Neal said from beside me.

"Then why does it feel wrong?" I inquired.

"Because you've never been seperated from your daughter?" Anthony offered.

He was right, for once. Jack climbed down with the rest of his crew a few moments later and we slowly rowed back to the ships. He informed me that we would be going to look for the Flying Dutchman in a spot Tia Dalma had pointed out. My crew was reluctant, but I presuaded them that we would head into Tortuga for awhile as soon as this was finished. The Stella Di Morte followed close behind the Black Pearl, as Tia Dalma's swamp slowly began to disappear, along with my daughter.

**A/N: YAY It's finally time for me to post this chapter!!! In my opnion I think it was long, but whatever you think too. So just review and stuff ok?**

**-16aqua**


	6. If Only This Pain Would Subside

**A/N: Ok, I know I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated, but there's been school, WRITER'S BLOCK!, grades, school, finals, school, drama, etc. I am again VERY sorry but here I am updating again just like I promised. I really don't like how this chapter went, but at least there is a brief flashback and it's out of the way. Love you all! OH and I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, but I typed this up on WordPad because my computer doesn't have Word yet, so no spell check! Enjoy!**

I looked over at the suken ship in the distance with an inquiring stare. If this was the Flying Dutchman, then why was Jack so afraid to get over to it? It was a suken piece of junk, maybe once owned by a man known as Davey Jones, but it didn't seem likely.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will asked, as if he was reading my mind. "She doesn't look like much."

"Neither do you." Jack responded. "But do not underestimate it."

Ah, there it was.

"So what's the plan?" I inquired, moving my wet hair out of my face so I could see better. "I would like to go back to my daughter soon."

"I row over, search the entire ship until I find Jack's bloody key." Will answered, going toward a rowboat.

"And if there are crewmen?" Jack added.

"I cut down anyone in my path."

"I like it, simple, easy to remember." Jack commented.

"Just perfect for your mind." I added, walking over toward Jason.

I had decided to leave the _Stella di Morte_ at Tia Dalma's swamp, so it would be easier to travel there and back. My crew, thankfully, had decided to come with me.

"I think you might want to go with him Captain." Jason said, rubbing the back of his head somewhat nervously.

"Why the hell would I do that? If something goes wrong over there I may never see Angelina again." I replied, slightly taken aback.

"I don't think that lad can take good care of himself." Jason answered.

"He'll be fine." I tried to assure myself rather than him.

But the moment I watched Will attempt to row over to the suken Dutchman on his own, the more my nerves inside began to twist. I had little faith in my sword fighting abilities, but I believed that he may need help. Sighing, I ran over to another one of the lifeboats and climbed inside.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Jack demanded, finally acting protectively like he had when I was little.

"I'm going to help Will find your stupid key. The sooner we get it, the sooner I can get back to my daughter."

"I'm not so sure you should be going over there love."

I ignored him, lowering the rowboat down into the water. It took me much longer to get over to the suken Dutchman than it normally would have, and once again I cursed my pathetic lack of skills. I stumbled on board the Flying Dutchman, for I still had not gained my sea legs.

"What are you doing over here?" Will demanded.

"Trying to help you out."

"It's dangerous, what if something-"

"I know already! Look, the sooner we find this damn thing, the sooner I can get Angelina back. So can we just look for this-"

I was cut off when something dropped from the sky and fell down into the water behind me. Will put down his lanturn and turned the body over, only to see that the person had no face. I screamed despite myself at the horrific site, only to have a loud explosion sound from behind me. The real Flying Dutchman had emerged from the bottom of the sea, covered in alge, but fully in tact. Crew men from began to climb aboard the fake Dutchman, encircling everyone on it.

"Get back to the Pearl!" Will ordered, smashing his sword into an oil lamp which instantly ignited it.

Without even giving it a second thought, I started for one of the lifeboats. Finally thinking logically, I turned back and tried to get to Will when a big, ugly, fish-headed creature stepped in front of me with some type of sharp weapon. Doing the first thing that came to mind, I pulled out my sword and held it out as threatingly as possible, but my hand shook as I tried. The fish-headed creature laughed and swung his sword at me, and I somehow managed to block it. But with the next swing he had knocked my sword clear out of my hand. I turned around and fled back for the lifeboat when I saw the outline of Jack on the Pearl, holding something above his head. At first I thought it was Marty, the midget pirate, but the closer I exaimed, the more I saw that it was actually Angelina! Suddenly something connected with the back of my head and I blacked out.

Next thing I knew I was standing somewhat upright, staring right into the face of Davey Jones. I had to restrain myself as best as possible to keep from screaming.

"What is your purpose here?" Davey Jones demanded.

I couldn't answer for I was paralyzed with fear. I was afraid that if I said or did anything that would upset him he would kill me, and then what?

"Jack Sparrow sent us to settle his debt!" Will spit out quickly.

Davey Jones' head spun to him curiously.

"What is your purpose here?" He repeated.

"Jack Sparrow...sent me to settle his debt?" Will offered again.

Davey Jones pulled out an spyglass, and looked over at the Black Pearl, a moment later, he vanished along with half his crew.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Angelina screamed as a bunch of ugly creatures began to emerge from nowhere and climb onto the deck, holding swords at everyone's throats. She clung herself onto Captain Jack's legs, as if he could protect her from everything like in the stories her mum had told her.

"You have a debt to pay Jack Sparrow!" A tentacle-bearded man, most likely Davey Jones, spat. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years, THAT was our agreement!"

"Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." Jack tried to barter.

"Then you were a poor Captain but a captain nonetheless! Have you not gone around for the past thirteen years introducing yourself as Captain Jack Sparrow?"

His crew began to laugh as if their captain had just said something hyterically funny, but Angelina didn't see what the joke was.

"Well then you have my payment, one soul to serve on your ship is already over there." Jack tried again, only to earn a hard tug on his pants by Angelina. "And of course I'll need the girl back."

"One soul is not equal to another!" Davey Jones disagreed, ignoring Captain Jack's last comment.

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price." Captain Jack said something that she barely understood.

"Price?" Davey Jones was intriguied, and made a popping noise that made Angelina want to giggle, but she held it back.

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Captain Jack was doing his bartering thing that her mum told her about.

"One hundred souls, three days." Jones agreed finally.

"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy and girl and I'll get started."

"I keep them both, a good faith payment, that leaves you only 98 souls to go."

Angelina began to cry as she realized that her mum wasn't coming back, so Jack attempted to barter again. He went on a bit of a ramble about Will for a moment, but Jones was adament. Captain Jack suddenly picked Angelina up, holding her a few inches away from his body as if she were some sort of virius.

"Look at this little girl, mate. That's her mum you've got over there, how could you seperate the two of them?"

As if on cue more tears began to roll down Angelina's face, but Jones' face was set in stone.

"Now isn't that too bad. I can take her too and give you the girl back." Jones bartered.

Captain Jack turned Angelina to face him, thought about it for a moment, then pulled Angelina slightly closer to him so she was almost up against his chest.

"If I bring you back 99 souls, you have to swear to give her mother back." Jack concluded, sticking out a hand.

Jones wrapped a slimey tentacle around Jack's hand, then reminded him of how much time he had before disappearing. Angelina was pratically in hysterics, sobbing against Captain Jack's shoulder while he held her akwardly.

"Oh Mr. Gibbs. I feel sullied and unusual." Captain Jack said, wiping the slime on Gibbs shoulder.

"And just how to you go about harvesting these 99 souls?"

"Tortuga." Jack replied.

"Are we really going to get my mum back?" Angelina begged, wiping the dried up tears from her face.

"Uhh...sure." He responded.

Emily's first mate approached him, a furious glare on his face.

"So that's it then? We just leave Emily on that accursed ship?" He shot, getting ready to smack Jack.

"Alright then, you and your five other mates try to row all the way over there and take on over one hundred people on the deck and let me know how it goes." Jack replied sharply.

"Well then what are we going to do?" Jason demanded.

"We're going to do as agreed, and since your Captain is gone, you'll go under my rules. Understood?"

Jason grumbled a 'yes', reluctantly.

"At least let me take Angelina." Jason offered, with his arms outstreched.

"Aye, that's a good idea." Jack replied, streching Angelina out towards him.

But before Jason took her, Jack noticed something odd about Jason. There was something wrong in his eyes, something familar that Jack had seen too many times. He had seen Jason somewhere before, but for some "odd" reason he could place it, but whatever it was, it wasn't good. Jack pulled Angelina back towards him, actually holding her normally in his arms.

"Actually, I think I'll keep her with me." He sputtered out an excuse.

For a minute something bad reflected in his eyes, but disappeared as quickly as it has come.

"Suit yourself." Jason replied and went to go help rasie the sails again.

Without answering Angelina's questions, he walked with her inside his cabin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Davey Jones returned a minute later, giving Will and I a big welcome to his crew.

"No!" I screamed finally, shoving my fear back. "NO! You have to let me go!"

"Why?" Jones demanded, getting his face as close as possible to mine without actually touching it.

"Because Jack Sparrow has my daughter!" I spat back, nearly leaping at him.

"Well isn't that a shame." Jones replied before disappearing.

"NO! NO! NO! You ugly old bastard! You git! Get back here!" I cursed, tears rolling down my face.

Finally I turned and hopped onto the railing, getting ready to swim back to the Pearl. But Will grabbed my arm and pulled me back on deck, screaming and cursing.

"Look! You're not going to do any good for your daughter if you try to swim back to the Pearl in those waves. Listen to me, I promise I will do whatever I can to get you back to your daughter, but for now you're going to have to do what you're told."

"Do you NOT understand what I just said?! Jack Sparrow has my daughter!" I screamed, trying to get him to let go of me as tears continued to fall out of my eyes.

"I know, but you're going to have to trust him." Will replied calmly.

I tore my arm from his hands, only to sit on the rail and put my head in my hands.

"I'm a horrible parent! I left Jack Sparrow to take care of my daughter!"

_Flashback: I was sitting around the deck of the Pearl, playing with these blocks that Jack had managed to steal for me. It was late at night, and you would think Jack would have told me to go to bed, but instead he was drunk as he sailed. So there I was playing with my blocks when_ _Jack handed me a bottle of rum._

_"Here love, finish this for me would you?" He asked._

_I was about five or six years old, so I didn't know any better. And Jack was drunk, so obviously he didn't know any better either. I tipped the bottle back and drank at least half the bottle while Jack wobbled his way into his quarters. So he left me alone on the deck pretty much drunk. If it hadn't of been for Bootstrap's nitghly shift, I probably would have slipped off the deck and drowned._

"Jack gave me rum when I was five! How do I know he isn't going to do that to Angelina?" I demanded while I followed Will around the deck.

"Trust your crewmates?" He offered.

I sighed and wiped the dried up tears from my face.

"I suppose that's all I can do."

**A/N: Yeah, I didn't like this chapter either so I won't be mad if you say you didn't either, but it was necessary.**

**R&R!**

**-16aqua**


	7. Life is Fear

**A/N: God I'm so bored right now, and I'm probably gonna have to clean up the house tomorrow which is gonna suck even more. Again I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, I'm still typing this up on WordPad, and it bothers me just as much as it bothers you. Maybe even more. Oh and also, I'm sorry but the parts where it's from Angelina's POV, it's unfortunately going to follow the story line. I'm gonna start off with Angelina and make my way to Emily, so it will go from third person to first. Again, sorry! Oh and by the way, if you don't like whipping (WF) I will put that paticular part in bold again. Love ya!**

Angelina watched horrified as men inside the bar began to smash each other in the head with bottles of rum, others spilling some rum down their shirts. She pinched the top part of her shirt tightly closed and sat closer to Captain Jack's chest. At first he had gotten annoyed when she touched him, but he didn't seem to mind so much now.

"Why are they hitting each other?" She inquired while he shook his compass in a desperate attempt to make it work.

"That is how everyone acts when they've had twelve bottles of rum." He replied absentmindedly.

"Really?"

She hopped down off his lap, now curious as to what they were doing. Even her mum's crew were acting stanger than they normally would. She somehow pulled herself up onto a bar stool and took a bottle of rum into her tiny hands. She sniffed it for a moment before tipping the bottle back into her mouth. Before a drop had actually gotten into her mouth, someone had swiped it from her hand.

"Don't touch me rum!" A man roared, pushing her off the barstool and onto the floor.

Angelina landed on the ground on her side, a slightly big scrape on her arm. Tears began to spill out of her eyes until she was sobbing uncontrollably. The only reason she stopped was because someone had tipped over the table Mr. Gibbs was sitting at, knocking him to the floor too. Ignoring the pain in her arm, she followed Captain Jack who was hiding behind a leaf and attempting to make his way to the door.

"So am I worthy to sail under the great Captain Jack Sparrow?!" The man announced to the entire bar, then cocking his gun at Captain Jack who was now standing right beside Angelina.

"Or shall I just kill you now?"

Captain Jack tried to hide behind his leaf, but _somehow_ the man was able to keep his gun pointed at him.

"I don't think it's working." Angelina informed Captain Jack, tugging lightly on his pant leg.

"You think?" He questioned sarcastically, tossing the leaf aside. "You're hired!"

"Sorry," The man replied with a creepy grin on his face. "Old habits and all that."

"Easy sailor!" Another man jumped in and pointed the man's arm up so he fired at the ceiling.

All of a sudden a fight began to start, everyone punching or kicking someone who was near them.

"Time to go!" Captain Jack announced, momentairly forgetting Angelina was there.

He raced toward the door, leaving Angelina standing their in the middle of the fight. The man who had tried to shoot Captain Jack was now threatning every man in the bar, that is until someone standing beside him smashed his head with a bottle, knocking him out cold.

"I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself." The new man said.

The people in the bar cheered and resumed their fight while Angelina attempted to dodge them. A few men almost fell on top of her so she screamed. Suddenly she was lifted off her feet and carried out of the way, and finally outside. She gazed up at the man who had knocked the other man out, and finally noticed that he wasn't a man.

"Are you a pirate too?" Angelina asked as the woman set her down.

The woman laughed quietly then checked Angelina over for any cuts.

"Not exactly. Is your mummy or daddy here?"

"My mummy was taken by Davy Jones, but Captain Jack Sparrow has been watching me." Angelina looked around for Captain Jack, before adding, "Sort of."

"Captain Jack Sparrow huh? Well I'm looking for him too actually."

"You're not going to shoot him are you?"

Again the woman laughed, but this time coldly.

"Not right now. Let's get you back to him."

"What's your name?" Angelina inquired, as the woman picked her up again.

"Elizabeth Swann, but you can just call me Elizabeth. What's your name?"

"I'm Angelina. I'm five." Angelina held up three fingers on one hand and two on the other.

Elizabeth walked outside where she set Angelina down for a moment so she could check on the man who had tried to shoot Captain Jack.

"James Norrington, what has this world done to you?" She murmured.

Angelina gazed out into space, wondering if her mum was alright.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Emily's POVo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I was at the very bottom deck of the ship, attempting to scrub off the alge from the walls. But what was the point of that if the ship was just going to go back under water and get alge on it all over again? Water poured in from the cracks in the walls that came to about my ankles, but I ingnored that. I kept my mind focused on Angelina, making sure I did whatever it was that Davy Jones asked so I could get back to her. But then my mind drifted over to my memories with Jack, and I'll admit that it was a shocker that he didn't remember me after all we had been through together. Like that one night...

_Flashback:_

_We had stopped in Singapore that evening for two reasons. The first reason being that we were completely out of rum, and the second reason being we needed to get some new crew members. I walked around the dock while Jack stocked up on rum, thinking back to my mum and dad. I wondered where they were, what had happened. Was it that they did not love me? Or was it that they just simply couldn't handle me? But what person in their right mind gives a child away to a complete stranger? I sat down on the deck and tossed some rocks into the water when it happened. I was suddenly flipped onto my back by a man whose face I could not see. He tore off my shirt and began to rip through it, looking for some type of currency._

_"Where the hell is your money?" He demanded, now going through my pant pockets._

_I tried to kick or punch him but he was sitting on my chest with my hands pinned to my side._

_"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I screamed as he continued to dig through my pockets._

_He pulled a gun out, cocked it, then pointed it at my chest._

_"Don't scream again." He warned, still going through my pants._

_I tried rolling on my side and almost completely threw the man off, but it was enough to get my sword out of its sheath. Without thinking about it I shut my eyes and jabbed my sword forward. A heard a loud squishing noise and then a groan. I opened my eyes and saw that I had driven the sword straight through the man's throat. His eyes bulged and blood dripped out of his mouth and all over the deck. I quickly withdrew the sword and the man fell back into the water, creating a big pool of blood on both the deck and in the water. I dropped my sword to my side and began to retch into the water, my side heaving in and out as I vomited and cried._

_"Em?" I could hear Jack calling me but I was paralyzed with fear at the dead body. "EMILY!"_

_Jack came onto the deck and froze, staring at the blood everywhere, and then at the body._

_"Oh my god Em...what happened?"_

_"I killed him! Jack I killed him!" I sobbed, still holding my sides._

_Jack looked back and fourth between me, then the body._

_"No, no you didn't." He said, sticking his sword into my sheath. "No you didn't I did."_

_"What are you talking about?" I cried as he wiped blood all over his hands and arms._

_"No Em, I killed him."_

_Suddenly a bunch of soldiers emerged from a building, cocking their guns at Jack, who was now holding my bloody sword. They placed shackles on his arms and legs and adviced me to go home. Jack flashed me a quick smile before disappearing down the street._

_The following morning I ran to the jail, ignoring the soliders shouts that I wasn't allowed in. I put my hands inside the cage and took Jack's, tears rolling down my face._

_"Why did you do that?" I whispered as quietly as I could._

_"Emily, you're ten years old. I can't let this kind of thing happen to you." He murmured, still managing to keep that Jack Sparrow smile on his face._

_"But they're going to kill you!" I said urgently, trying to plant that in his head._

_"No they won't." He replied._

_I was dragged out of the jail before I could ask what he meant. But I didn't have to wait long to find out what he was planning, for when it was time for his execution, he was at the wheel of the Pearl, asking me if I was ready to go._

_End Flashback_

I heard a loud thud come from the top deck which dragged me from my memories. Abandoning the cleaning I ran to the top decks just out of curiosity. All of the sea creatures had gathered around near the wheel, staring at what I wasn't sure, but they were arguing. Fighting back my fear, I made my way up toward the wheel and pushed past the slimey creatures, only to see Will with his bare back facing Bootstrap who was holding a whip in his hand.

"BOOTSTRAP!" I shouted, despite myself.

Old Bill Turner turned to stare at me, his eyes widening.

"Emily? You're so big! You...oh my god!" He couldn't complete a sentence.

"What's going on here?"

"You're about to witness a father punish his son." Davy Jones said, pushing me behind him with his big ass claw.

All of a sudden Bootstrap **raised the whip and brought it down hard on his son's back, ripping off some of the flesh along with it. All I could do was stand there, horrified, imagining that I was in that position whipping Angelina. He brought the whip down on Will's back again, if possible tearing off my skin than the first time. Blood began to trickle down his back from just those two slashes, and I could feel my own back beginning to burn. I was surprised how Will could just stand there and take it as the whip came back again, cutting into his entire back. With the fourth crack his knees began to buckle from underneath him, so when the final one came he fell down, unable to move.**

"Get back to work!" Jones ordered before leaving the area.

Some creatures snickered before doing as they were commanded while Bootstrap stood horrified at what he had done. I helped Will to his feet with a sidelong glance at Bootstrap. This was going to be difficult. Bootstrap left with his son while I tried to do as I was told, but I still kept my mind focused on Angelina. I wondered what she was doing, if she was safe, or if she was even alive. A brawl broke out on deck when one of the monsters disagreed on some sort of bet and they began to tackle each other, rolling around on the deck. I backed up a bit so as not to get hit but they ended up knocking me over the deck, but I somehow managed to grab onto the ledge before I fell into the water. Cursing my lack of bodily strength, I failed several times at trying to get myself back on the deck until finally one of the creatures grabbed me by the bottom of my boot and held me upside down over the deck.

"Trying to escape wevil?" It spat.

"No." I answered quickly, fear crawling up my spine.

It dropped me on my head on the deck, making stars dance in front of my eyes.

"Get back to work."

I brushed myself off shakily, then cursed my shakiness. Was I a pirate or wasn't I? Wait...was I?

**A/N: OK that's it for now, sorry about the short flashback. Next chapter's will be longer, promise. And sorry if this chapter sounded a little choppy, it didn't go exactly the way I wanted it to. Love ya all! And sorry for the semi-short chapter, I wrote it at like 10 last night.**

**-16aqua**


	8. Who Else Can I Count On?

**A/N: Ugh god, it seems like forever since I last updated, eh? I am very sorry, but you know, high school. I have finals next week, I'm all stressed out, etc. Anyways here's another chapter and I'm sorry if it sucks.**

Elizabeth carried Angelina down the dock, following Captain Jack and Mr. Gibbs.

"Captain Sparrow!" She called, trying to get Captain Jack's attention for more that three seconds.

"Come to join me crew lad? Welcome aboard."

"I'm here to find the man I love." Elizabeth replied, setting Angelina down beside her but still holding her hand.

"I'm deeply flattered son, but my first and only love is the sea." Captain Jack replied akwardly, making a gesture behind his hand that he thought no one would see.

The man Elizabeth had pulled out of the mud, Norrigton was it, vomited on the side of the deck.

"Eww." Angelina commented, stepping closer to Elizabeth.

"Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

Captain Jack finally spun around, murmuring Elizabeth's name under his breath and then something to Mr. Gibbs about hiding rum.

"Oh and by the way, you left something behind." She also added, picking up Angelina and handing her back to Captain Jack.

"Ah yes, I thought I had misplaced you." He replied, holding her properly.

Angelina folded her arms across her chest stubbornly, letting him know that she was mad at him for letting her nearly get killed in the bar.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin." Captain Jack said, setting Angelina down.

She wandered back onto the ship instead of standing beside Captain Jack, just in case he forgot to bring her back onto the ship too and left her in a disgusting town. But also because she had a question, and she was sure there was only one person who could answer her honestly.

"Mr. Gibbs?" She called polietly, tugging on his pant leg gently.

"Aye, what is it lass?" He asked, crouching down so he was eye level with her.

He seemed to have gotten more comfortable having her around on the deck, despite when she was first there and he avoided her at all costs.

"Tell me the truth please, are we really going to be able to get my mummy back?"

Mr. Gibbs sighed, that kind of grown up sigh that lets you know that what they have to say next is not really good.

"Maybe lassie. We be under the command of 'ol Captain Jack, and if he can do what Davy Jones says, then there is a possibility that we could get your mum back. But if not, you may not see her again."

Angelina nodded in understanding, thanked him, then went to go sit up by the steering wheel. Elizabeth got onto the ship a little while later and approached her cautiously.

"So you said your mum got taken by Davy Jones right?" She asked, sitting down next to her.

"Yeah, but Captain Jack promised to get her back so I'm trusting him." Angelina responded, staring at her mum's crew members stumble back onto the ship drunkly.

"Why would you trust _him?"_ She questioned, pointing to Captain Jack who was chugging down another bottle of rum before getting ready to cast off again.

"Because he said so."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As the night progressed I began to notice a few odd changes going on with my body. First off my swordsmanship skills were getting worse because I kept doubling over from these sharp little pains around my abdominal area. Secondly, I began to vomit once every six or so hours into the ocean. I hadn't noticed it before, but a slight bump had begun to form in my stomach, which didn't get bigger, but it was obviously there. I couldn't have been getting fat for the fact that I had barely eaten anything since I departed from my home. A sudden fear began to wash over me as I realized what it could possibly be. While I was practicing my swordsmanship below decks on a bunch of barrels, Will came down the steps and took me aside.

"We're getting off this ship tonight. Once dusk falls I'm going to get the key from Davy Jones and then we're going to get out of here. All you have to do is meet my dad by the longboat."

I nodded, tucking my sword away in it's sheath before feeling another cramp on my side. I bent over and vomited on the floor, nearly falling to my knees from the rocking of the ship.

"Are you alright?" Will asked concerndly once I had finished.

"...Did I tell you...that the reason I stayed behind when we stopped at Port was because I met my husband?"

_Flashback:_

_Jack had managed to damage his ship badly, so we had to stop in a port to get it repaired pronto. And of course Jack checked into Tortuga, because drunk people fixing his ship was the most safe thing to do. While Jack yelled at the man who offered to repair his ship said it would take a few months to get it repaired, I wandered around the town square, avoiding the drunk people falling off the roofs of some of the houses. I entered one of the bars and ordered a glass of water, getting an evil glare from the drunk sitting beside me. Probably because I was ordering water and because I was in a big, maroon dress that Jack had made me wear when I was supposed to pose as his wife so he could rob some ambassador. The dress took up a LOT of space, about two or three barstools spread apart were covered up._

_"That's a...umm...lovely dress on you." A man said, settling down on one of the barstools next to me after pushing the dress onto the floor._

_He had the most gorgeous eyes I had ever seen, and a beautiful smile that made my cold, pirate heart melt._

_"...thanks...I think..." I responded smoothly, trying to control my racing heart._

_"No rum for you, eh?" He questioned, staring at me as I drank my water._

_"Wouldn't want to turn into anyone here." I answered with a grin, reaching for the pin that held all my hair up and finally let it all roll down, stopping somewhere in the center of my back._

_"...Oh...I'm Boone by the way." He stuck out his hand, changing up his sentence at the last second._

_"Emily." I replied with a laugh, shaking it._

_"So, is the...uh...boyfriend around?"_

_I laughed again, his nervousness was very entertaining._

_"No boyfriend, husband, cousin, or dad around." I answered, twirling my hair around my face._

_"Really?" He questioned, scooching his barstool a bit closer to me. "Well then I'm sure you wouldn't object to a walk around the non drunk infested part of town."_

_"Oh. You live here?"_

_"God no!" He responded quickly, making me laugh again. "No, I'm just here for a few months on business."_

_"And is the girlfriend or wife around?" I repeated, which broadened his smile._

_"Neither."_

_He offered his hand and I took it, completely forgetting my entire pirate heritage for that night. He did take me around town as promised, but then he had to get back to his hotel room._

_"I'm sure there is room for two of us up there." I murmured as we stood on the steps, caressing his cheek with the back of my hand._

_His eyes closed lightly as my hand traveled across his cheek. A moment later he brought me inside his hotel room and there it began..._

_0o0o0o0o0o0o_

_About a month or so later, I had completely forgotten about Jack and everyone else and was spending every moment I had with Boone. But in the mornings I would throw up, and I always felt tired. But even then I still went out with Boone, strolling around the safer parts of town and just enjoying life. Finally one evening, after we had been dating for three months or so, I sat him down on the couch and explained what was going on._

_"Boone...I think I'm pregnant."_

_At first the expression on his face was blank, but then a smile broke across his face and he hugged me tightly._

_"That's great Em!"_

_"Boone, we've only been dating for a little while and now we're going to have a baby."_

_"I'm not going to leave you Emily, you should know that." He said immidietaly, thinking that was the problem._

_"Right...I'm sorry. I overreacted. I'll be back in a little bit alright, I want to go get some fresh air."_

_Boone nodded and opened the door for me, and as soon as the door was shut behind me, I ran down the steps of the hotel and into one of the bars. I found Jack drunk and passed out on the bar table, along with several other men lying in a drunken sleep._

_"Jack!" I hissed, shaking him violently._

_When he didn't awake I pushed him off the bar table and onto the floor._

_"Oy! What the bloody hell was that for?" He demanded, barely standing up straight. "And where have you been? I haven't seen you in months!"_

_"Well...Jack...I've been dating someone."_

_"Oh great..."He murmured, uncorcking another bottle of rum and chugging it down._

_"It gets worse. I love him deeply and I'm pregnant."_

_Jack spat the rum out all over the floor and I put my head in my hands._

_"You're...WHAT?"_

_"That's right Jack, I'm going to have a baby."_

_"Well...ok...we'll deal with that later. Let's just get you out of here..."_

_"...Jack...I can't leave..."_

_"Sure you can." He responded, opening the bar door. "See? The ship is right there and the door is right here."_

_"I really love this guy Jack. I'm...I'm giving up piracy."_

_Jack dropped the bottle in his hands and ran up to me, putting a hand on either shoulder._

_"...You...you can't Emily. The sea is your life! You're crew needs you. I need you."_

_I couldn't meet his eyes, and while my head was turned away, tears began to roll down them. Jack sighed deeply, then hugged me gently._

_"If this is what you want." He whispered so quietly that I had to strain my ears to hear him._

_"...It is..."_

_Jack started for the door, then stopped._

_"I'll miss you Em."_

_"I'll miss you too Jack. When you get to my ship, tell Jason my first mate that I am putting Neal in charge, and that is a direct order."_

_"Alright..."_

_"I love you Jack..."_

_"Goodbye Emily..."_

_And with that Jack disappeared out the door, leaving me standing alone inside the bar with my baby...who would soon turn into Angelina._

_End Flashback_

"So you gave up piracy completely for your husband?" Will asked when I had completed my story.

"Yes, I did. Boone never found out I was/ am a pirate, and I want it to stay that way. All that matters now is getting back to my Angelina."

"Well then it's a good thing we're leaving tonight, speaking of which, we need to move."

He helped me to my feet and we both climbed to the upper decks, where he left me with Bootstrap to prepare the longboat. As I set things up, I told Bootstrap a bit about what was going with my husband and daughter.

"I just can't believe you gave up being a pirate, even though you've been one you're whole life."

"Yeah well...things changed. I have a little girl now who Captain Jack Sparrow is currently watching over, or so I hope."

Will returned awhile later, making a solemn vow to his father that he would set him free. After that we both climbed into the longboat and Will began to row away from the Flying Dutchman.

"I've been wondering...why did you tell me about that?"

"Because," I answered, making sure to make direct eye contact. "Now you know why it's so important for me to get Angelina home. And besides..."

I rubbed my slightly big abdomen, smiling to myself after finally deciding this was not a bad thing;

"This new baby is going to need to meet his dad."

**A/N: Ok, that last sentence did not go the way I wanted it to, but whatever. Now you know that Emily is pregnant! That can either be a really good thing, or a really bad thing. Hopefully it won't take me a month to update again.**

**-16aqua**


	9. The Kraken

**A/N: Well here's another update. I am saddened, b/c a few people haven't reviewed. But maybe that's b/c it took me like four months to actually update again. Anyways here we go!**

Angelina busied herself around the deck, trying her best to do whatever is was she could to help out. But it was difficult with everyone shoving her and telling her to get out of the way. So after awhile she gave up and just decided to stick by Elizabeth. She seemed to be frustrated with Captain Jack, although Angelina couldn't honestly figure out why. Elizabeth was talking to that Norrington fellow when she climbed up onto her lap.

"Are you ok Elizabeth?" Angelina asked as the smelly Norrington walked away.

"Not really..." She replied, staring out into the open ocean as Angelina braided her hair.

"Ohh...I'm sorry."

"It's not like it's you're fault my fiance is on the Flying Dutchman. Angelina...?"

"Yeah?"

"How did your Mummy end up on the Flying Dutchman?"

"I don't really know..." Angelina responded truthfully. "I was hiding."

"Hiding? From what?"

"Well you see, my mummy dropped me off at Tia Dalma's house because she thought I would be safe there, but I didn't want to stay, so I snuck back onboard the Black Pearl." Angelina summerized, now braiding a different strand of Elizabeth's hair. "I thought she would yell at me if she found me."

"So why would your mom drop you off if she could just take you home?"

"Because she didn't want to get caught going home." Angelina said and then hopped off Elizabeth's lap.

She walked over to where Captain Jack was standing, peering out into the ocean through his telescope. She wrapped her arms around his right leg as if to hug him.

"Eh...oh it's you child." He said, slightly startled by her.

"Yes it's me. When are we getting my mummy back?" She inquired, trying to make her voice sound sweeter than normal.

"Umm...as soon as possible!" He lied, realistically having no intention of actually going to find the Flying Dutchman, but rather waiting for it to find him.

"Hey Angelina." Her mum's first mate Jason said, coming up from behind them. "Why don't we get you something to eat, yeah?"

Captain Jack spun around, giving Jason a very strange look that made Angelina laugh.

"I decide when she gets fed and who feeds her!" Captain Jack said stubbornly in his mock, captain voice.

Jason mumbled something Angelina couldn't make out under his breath but it ended with the word "git."

"What was that?"

"Nothing...Captain..."Jason spat back, his cheeks reddening. "So who feeds her and when does she get fed?"

"Fetch her an apple."

After that Captain Jack turned back to face the ocean, this time actually checking to make sure Angelina was still wrapped around his leg.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Some random ship had picked up Will and I and brought the two of us onboard. Instead of taking the drink they offered me, I paced back and fourth impatiently, wanting to get as far away from the Flying Dutchman as possible and wanting to get back to my daughter.

"Strange thing to come upon a longboat so far out in open waters." The captain, Bellamy was it, stated.

"Just put as many leagues behind us as you can." Will replied.

"As fast as you can." I added, still pacing back and fourth.

I stared down at the bluge in my stomach, and started thinking over the day I gave up piracy.

_Flashback_

_My crew was waiting at the docks, now currently stacking containers of rum in the hold of the ship. Jason came and greeted me with a smile and a hug, asking if I was ready to cast off soon. Ignoring his question, I went over to the Stella Di Morte and caressed the engraved letters with the tips of my fingers._

_'Is this really what I want to do?' I asked myself, my gaze now turning up towards the beautiful dove white sails._

_Then it switched back over to my abdomen, which would soon be bluging from the baby that was slowly growing inside of it. Then I thought of Boone, whose carefree personality, goregous smile, and above all his love for me I pined for even at this very second. The way he held me, the way his fingers fit perfectly into mine when we held hands as if they were destined to be there. But was I really willing to give up my heritage? My life? I would never be able to sail the seas again, never be able to command a ship and still hold the wheel during the fiercest of storms._

_I knew the answer, and it was a very hard one to make. I climbed onboard the deck and faced my crew, who were all lined up eager to set sail once more._

_"Gentleman, you have served me well for the past four years. You're loyal, trustworthy, and well disiplined crew mates. And it fills me with great joy to know that I am leaving you well trained."_

_A burst of stunned outrage came across them, as a million questions were fired at me at one time. I held up my hand for silence, and they immidietaly obliged._

_"I have found love, something I never thought possible in my own case. So I will take my leave, but first, the person who will be in charge with taking great care of my ship."_

_I had thought about it for a long time, ever since the idea of leaving piracy to stay with Boone came into my mind. And in all honesty, it was the man everyone thought it was going to be._

_"Neal." I said, making a few people in the crew murmur curses under their breath. But the person who look the most stunned was Jason as Neal stepped forward, a grin on his face._

_"Neal, I leave you to take care of my ship, and the crew."_

_"Aye Captain." He said, the humor disappearing from his face completely._

_"Good then."_

_Before handing him my sword, I caressed the blade with my fingertip, dragging it along the blade until I got to the diamond studded hilt. I wanted to keep it, but it would remind me too much of my pirate life._

_"Take this, and take good care of it."_

_"I will ma'am."_

_With that I started off the ramp and back into the streets of Tortuga._

_"Captain!"_

_I spun around to see Jason running after me, and then he grabbed my arm as soon as he stopped._

_"You...you can't just leave us! And why put Neal in charge? Why not me?" He demanded, tightening his grip of my arm as if I was going to run away._

_"Jason...look...the things we had...or we thought we had, I just didn't feel the same for you. And I left Neal in charge because despite his obnoxiousness and humor, he knows when to stop and control himself."_

_"And I don't?" He shot, now cutting off the circulation in my arm._

_"No. No you don't. You don't know when it's enough."_

_"I thought you said you loved me..." He murmured, still not releasing his death grip on my arm._

_"I'm sorry Jason...but I never said that. You must have just thought-"_

_"I know what I heard!" He snapped, now grabbing my other arm so I was facing toward him._

_"You can't do this! You leave me and leave the ship in the charge of someone else."_

_"Let go of me." I ordered calmly._

_It was obvious to see the fury etched across his face, but he finally lost it. He gave me a hard shove that sent me falling onto the pavement and he walked back onto the ship, his hands balled into fists._

_"Are you alright?" Boone asked, glaring at the slowly retreating Stella Di Morte as he helped me to my feet._

_I watched the ship disappear on the horizon, a longing feeling building up inside. But I pushed it away, wrapping my arms around Boone's neck and pressing my lips firmly to his._

_"I am now." I replied._

_End Flashback_

"Emily! Hey Emily!" Will shouted, snapping me out of my memories.

"What?" I snapped back, spinning around to face him.

"We have company." He said, grabbing my arm and gesturing for me to follow him to the top deck.

When we reached the deck, I ran up to the side railing and grabbed onto the rope, peering over at the other ship while Will climbed up to the mast.

"It's the Flying Dutchman!" He yelled down for the whole crew to hear, and I felt my heart fall into my stomach.

Suddenly the whole ship shook, stopping it dead.

"What happened?" The captain demanded, as if the crew had any idea what was going on.

"Must've hit a reef." A crew member replied.

"It's not a bloody reef! It's a-"

But my sentence was cut short by a large tentacle creeping up the side of the deck and smashing one of the masts. Suddenly tentacles were flying everywhere, smashing anything and everything in their path. I jumped off the ledge and pulled out my sword, swiping at the tentacles that came within distance of me.

"Will! I could use your help!" I called, even though I knew he was still near the top mast trying to slide down.

Abandoning the swordfighting, I dodged the flying tentacles and tried to stay on deck as long as possible. A long tentacle suddenly collied itself around Will, dragging him off the deck and into the water.

"WILL!"

Forgetting everything I knew that was smart, I dove off the edge of the ship where the tentacle had grabbed him. But about five seconds underwater and I had to go up and relieve my burning lungs. The moment I got to the surface I grabbed hold of a piece of wood, clinging onto it for dear life.

"WILL?! Come on answer me! WILL!"

I took as big of a breath as my lungs would hold and then dove back under the surface. I spotted him among the debris, his ankle wound around some thick rope attached to one of the sails. I helped him free his foot and then we swam back up to the surface. I coughed and choked violently, for I hadn't been underwater for that long in years.

"Thanks for-"

"Shh!" I silenced him, pressing my finger to my lips.

The Flying Dutchman came into view, plainly obvious where it's next destination was. Will gestured for me to follow him. We climbed up onto the side railing, careful to stay out of view.

"The boy's not here. He must've been claimed by the sea."

"I am the sea!" Jones snapped back, glaring at Bootstrap.

"What of the survivors?" Another crewmate asked.

"There are no survivors." Jones replied mercellisly.

I turned my head away so as not to see the axe go through any of the men's heads. Instead of waiting, I climbed over toward the mouth area of the Flying Dutchman and sat inside, the jagged teeth around the mouth protecting me from falling out. Will joined me a moment later, wringing the water out of his hair.

"Are you ok?" He questioned, keeping his voice low.

"Yeah...I think we're both ok." I replied, putting my hand to my abdomen.

"Good. And I saw the way you were swordfighting, you've gotten much better from what I can tell."

"I appreciate that."

As we sailed, I started to hum "A Pirate's Life for Me", while at the same time thinking about that day I had given up piracy. Jason had been really upset that day, but I didn't love him, and I wasn't too sure why he thought I did. But just the look he had in his eye...what was it? It was, well, dark and kinda scary. But, he came to get me when he found out Jack needed my help. Obviously he wasn't still mad at me if he had come to get me.

Right?

**A/N: Alright that's it for now, sorry about the short and kinda sucky, but necessary chapter. Next one will be better! And probably longer too! Promise!**

**PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!**

**-16aqua-**


	10. Reunion

**A/N: Alright, I promised you guys a quick update so here it is. I think this is probably a pretty long chapter...hmm...dunno, haven't written it yet. Oh and one thing, to the 7 people who put my story on their alert list...WHY WON'T YOU REVIEW? What's the point of putting a story on alert if you're not going to bother reviewing what you read? I would appreciate it if I got feedback from you!**

**Now to respond to some reviews:**

**ThEgIrLsMiLeS25****: I appreciate the review, one quick note though. Will and Emily can't get together, Emily's married remember? If she wasn't married I might have put them together...hmm...and no, she wouldn't cheat on her husband. Oh god, hopefully this didn't seem mean.**

**TETC: Glad you liked the chapter! I'll defiently have to consider that advice...**

**Caroliine: Thanks for the review! Promise to give you more!**

**ArgyleNinja: What were you guys talking about for three hours?**

**soup kitchen: THANK YOU**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

Angelina worked on the ship as best as she could until finally land was spotted. She was instructed to get into one of the longboats with Elizabeth, Ragetti, Pintel, and smelly Norrington.

"You should probably leave Angelina here." Jason said, taking Angelina into his arms. "She might get in the way."

"Actually, I need her to watch Elizabeth." Captain Jack lied, taking her away from him.

"That makes no sense!" Jason exploded, reaching for Angelina.

"Just watch the ship." Captian Jack ordered, getting into the rowboat along with everyone else.

Once the rowboat was moving toward the island, Angelina was sitting on Elizabeth's lap while Captain Jack clutched a jar of dirt.

"Does he really need that?" Angelina inquired.

"You're guess is as good as mine." Elizabeth replied, rolling her eyes at Captain Jack.

Once the rowboat bumped up on the shore, everyone went toward the spot the compass was pointing while Angelina stayed behind to throw rocks into the water. She wondered why her mum's first mate, or friend or something was so obsessed with keeping her around him. She wanted to stay by Captain Jack but he was so persistent about keeping her near him. And didn't her mum say that if something happened to her Jason was supposed to take her home? Maybe that was because Captain Jack hadn't given the order to go back home.

She sat down in the sand, letting the waves get as far as her feet. She picked up a wet stick that had washed up beside her and started tracing a picture in the wet sand. The heart was slightly lopsided, and had a few holes, kind of like puncture wounds, inside of it. This heart had been flashing in and out of her mind for quite some time now, ever since she saw her mum getting taken by Davy Jones.

"Who's heart would that be then?" The pirate Pintel asked from behind her, laying a crusted hand on her shoulder and peering over,

"I'm not really sure." She answered truthfully as another wave rolled in, washing away all remains of the heart. "But it's going to get hurt very bad."

"Physically or emotionally?" Ragetti questioned, standing beside Pintel.

Angelina turned her head slightly, as if to inquire to what he meant by that, but then turned back, the frown still plainly visible on her face.

"You know..." Pintel said, sitting down beside her. "You could always talk to us."

Unaware that these pirates were not like Captain Jack, well unless you count stupidity and hygiene, but rather as in the fact that Captain Jack at least had some heart. But Angelina thought that these pirates were just like Captain Jack, and were really just trying to help her. That is, until, Pintel's hand went further down her back and she felt the back of her blouse unbutton. Just as she jumped up and opened her mouth to scream, and familiar voice cut through the air;

"Don't you touch her."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Will and I had snuck off the Flying Ducthman and climbed up on the island sandbar just in time to see Pintel unbuttoning Angelina's dress. I got as close as I could and held my sword out threatningly, actually able to hold up the weight of the sword without dropping it.

"I said, don't touch her." I repeated in such a threatning tone that made Pintel jump back and on his feet.

Angelina at first stared at me, as if she had no clue who I was. Then suddenly, her eyes became very wide and she ran for me. I tossed my sword aside and crouched down, catching her in my arms at the very last moment. I held onto her as tightly as I could, as if I let her could she would just evaporate into the clouds.

"Mummy..." She whispered, and her body quivered.

"Oh Angelina." I replied, feeling hot tears roll down my face as I straightened my posture, still not releasing the grip I had on her. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mum. Please don't ever leave me again."

"I won't Angelina, I promise."

Finally she pulled back, wiping the tears away from her face, and then mine.

"Mummy, I want to go home."

Angelina had never really demanded anything. She would ask if she could please do or have something, but she never said 'want.'

"Don't worry sweetie. As soon as we finish up here, I will take you home. We can both go hug daddy again."

I finally turned to see what everyone else was doing, just so I would know how long we would be there until we got back to the ship. Will and Jack were swordfighting along with this other man, and a woman was running after those two jackass pirates Ragetti and Pintel.

"Who's that?" I asked, pointing to the woman.

"That's Elizabeth Swann. She's been taking care of me most of the time. She found me in a bar after Captain Jack sort of left."

Note to self: kick Jack's ass for abandoning Angelina in a bar.

"And that man?"

"That's smelly Norrington." She answered, pinching her nose shut as if she could smell him from across the beach.

Angelina suddenly screamed, obviously noticing something for the way I was holding her, she was facing the water. I spun around to see at least thirty or fourty of Davy Jones' crew mates coming up on the beach, armed with large swords. I stepped backwards a bit, trying to feel for the spot where I had dropped my sword.

"Well, well, well. Look we got 'ere." One with a fin shaped head chuckled, extending out an alge covered finger at me.

"Ain't this the girl who escaped from the ship with Turner?" Another added, all of them advancing on me.

I finally found my sword and moved with with my foot so I could catch it in my hand. Without wasting another second I started off into the forest, not daring to look behind me to see how many were actually following. I climbed up into a tree and sat Angelina down on one of the branches that was hidden well in the tree leaves. I peered below to see about five fish headed creatures below them. I took a deep breath and slid down the bark of the tree, landing in front of them.

"Looks like you're in trouble weviel." One stated as I backed up, pulling my sword out of it's sheath.

I took another deep breath and actually let a smile pass by my lips. I didn't respond to the comment, but immidietaly started swordfighting with the first one. Our swords locked in mid air and then clashed from side to side, so I finally knocked him back in time to parry a blow to my chest from another one of them. I jumped back, not catching a different blow from the third guy and getting a nice big cut across my arm.

Ignoring the seering pain in my good arm, I switched my sword to my left arm and attempted to swordfight with that arm instead. But I was much worse, and to prove for it I had cuts all over my arms and legs. Suddenly a giant wheel came spinning through, crushing four of the five sea creatures underneath it. Will and Norrington were on top swordfighting while Jack was running after something inside. **(A/N: I know it was convinent, but blah!)**

I tore off the sleeves of my shirt and wrapped up the cuts before climbing back up the tree to retrieve Angelina.

"My best bet, we follow them." I said, shifting her onto my back and darting away from the last sea creature.

I ran after the wheel for a bit, even after Jack had jumped out of it. But when the wheel rolled down a hill, I stopped and ran back toward Jack, who was opening a chest.

"Please don't tell me that heart is in there." I stated, turning away from the box a bit.

"Of course it is dear. And see, I told you I would take care of your little girl."

"You left her in a bar." I replied dryly, moving Angelina over toward the front.

"Well that was a mistake. Speaking of mistakes love, I need to tell you something as we run back to the beach."

I darted with Jack, eager to listen to his plan, which I was sure he was going to tell me. But instead he surprised me, and brought up Jason instead.

"You're first mate Jason, I don't think he can be trusted." Jack said as we got closer to the beach.

"Jack? I've known Jason for several years now, why wouldn't I trust him? And why should I take your word for it?"

"Emily." Jack stopped dead, standing in front of me making sure that I was completely focused on him. "You can't be around that lad. He's bad news."

"Captain Jack has been keeping me away from him." Angelina added, hoping to ease the tension that people from a mile away could feel.

"Jack, I trust Jason with all my heart and soul alright? He's fine. Leave the poor lad alone. Probably scared out of his mind about me while I was stuck on that acursed ship."

"No Em, you've got to listen..."

I pushed past him, fuming. The only reason he was saying this was because he was probably drunk most of the time. What would he know? He was a moron! When we got back to the beach, the sea creatures were beginning to encircle us, leaving no room for escape. I stuck Angelina in the rowboat, making sure I was standing directly in front of it or around it. Jack knocked Will out with his oar, which I wasn't too clear on because with the fourty sea creatures that were around us, we would need all the help we could get.

"Will!" Elizabeth gasped, leaning over to try and wake him up.

"Leave him!" Jack ordered, turning back to the real problem. "Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

We continued to try and hold them off for awhile, but it was becoming useless.

"We're not getting out of this." Elizabeth stated.

"Not with the chest. Into the boat."

Everyone piled into the rowboat and Norrington pushed it out into the water, scooping the chest up in his arms.

"You're mad!" Elizabeth gasped, cradling Will in her lap.

"Welcome to my world." I muttered under my breath with a sidelong glance at Jack.

"Don't wait for me."

And with that Norrington took off down the beach with all the sea creatures running after him as Ragetti and Pintel began to row us back toward the Black Pearl.

"Uh, I say we respect his final wish."

When we reached the boat, I carried Angelina onto the deck and kept her by the main wheel, not wanting to stick her down below where I wouldn't be able to watch her all the time.

"Glad to see you're back in once peace!" Jason greeted me with a handshake before handing me a towel.

"Barely." I grinned, gesturing toward all the strips of cloth on my arms and legs.

"You're top and bottom are attached, that's all that matters."

The rest of my crew also came to greet me and welcome me back, that is except Orpheus. Orpheus was leaning against the railing, still dressed in his black pirate garb. But the only difference was that he wasn't glaring at me this time, but rather Jason. I furrowed my brows slightly confused. Why was everyone suddenly against Jason? Was there something Jack and Orpheus were seeing that I wasn't? Unlikely.

My thoughts were interruped when the Flying Dutchman suddenly exploded out from under the sea, making Angelina scream in surprise and run into my arms.

"Lord almighty." Gibbs murmured.

"I'll handle this, mate." Jack replied.

"Right." I added wathcing him hold his jar of dirt over his head.

"Hey! Fishface! Lose something?"

Jack suddenly lost his balance and tumbled down a set of stairs and both Angelina and I burst out laughing, which was probably one of the most wrong time to do so.

"Go it!" Jack confirmed, straightening his composure. "Come to negotiate, eh, have you, you slimey git? Look what I got? I got a jar of dirt! I got a jar of dirt! And guess what's inside it?"

More laughter.

"ENOUGH!" Davy Jones yelled, and a moment later a bunch of cannons came out of the ship.

"HARD TO STARBOARD!" I commanded, realizing that no one was actually going to step to it.

"Brace up the foreyard!" Will ordered, getting up by me.

"FIRE!" Davy Jones yelled and cannons blasted through the air, smashing up part of the ship.

After awhile of this we began to lose sight of them, which was what Will was most worried about. A look of terror passed over his face as the rest of the crew was rejoicing, happy that they were actually away from death. The ship suddenly jerked violently, nearly throwing me over the top railing.

"We must've hit a reef!" Gibbs noted, peering over the side of the ship.

"Oh damn..." I murmured, holding Angelina as close as I could to me. "This is going to be REAL fun."

"It's not a reef! It's the Kraken!"

**A/N: Alright that's it for this chapter, no more XD anyways I think they're might be two more chapters...yeah...that sounds about right. Two more chapters until the end of the story. I don't think I'll do a sequel with this one, only because all my sequels come out HORRIBLY. Anyways PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**-16aqua**


	11. It's All Over

**A/N: I know it's been forever since I updated, but I have written and re-written this chapter over about a million times trying to decide on the proper way to end it, and I finally got it to the point that I like. I won't tell you anything else, so just read, and enjoy.**

While the crew ran around trying to set things up on Will's orders, I searched the entire ship for a spot that I could keep Angelina protected from the large tentacles of the Kraken.

"Jason!"

"Captain?" He came up slowly, his voice quiet and calm.

"You've been on this ship, is there any place I can put Angelina and keep her well protected?" I demanded, ignoring his strange demeanor.

"No ma'am. The only thing you can do for her is to keep her with you."

I grumbled and cursed under my breath quietly so Angelina would not over hear. I held Angelina tightly in my arms as the Kraken's tentacles crept slowly up the sides of the ship.

"Hold!" Will ordered from down below.

"Will!" Elizabeth shouted, her voice beginning to sound impatient and fearful.

I glanced behind me to see Jack climbing into a rowboat, hoping to get out secretly without anyone noticing. I stared at Angelina and the fearful expression that was on her face as she stared at the tentacles. There was only one thing I could do to keep her safe, and it might make me never see her again. As much as I wanted to stay with my daughter, I also wanted everybody on the ship to get out safely as well.

"FIRE!" Will yelled.

I took that moment to dart toward the rowboat and sit Angelina down in it with Jack. He looked up at me, slightly confused.

"If you're going to live the rest of your life being a coward, at least do one more heroic thing."

"Em...please...come with me." Jack begged. "You can't stay on here! You'll be killed."

"No. I'm not going anywhere without everybody else on this ship. Get Angelina to safety."

"NO!"

I stared at Angelina, surprised by her outburst.

"NO! I'M...NOT...LEAVING!" She screamed in a manner completely unlike her.

She started to try and climb out of the rowboat but I pushed her back down and began to help Jack lower it.

"Yes you are. I'll catch up."

Once the boat was in the water, Jack began to paddle away with Angelina screaming and crying after me. I ran after Will who was watching as kegs of gunpowder and rum were being loaded into a large net.

"What can I do to get everyone off this ship alive?" I demanded, casting a downward glance at my crew mates who were helping out as well.

"You should have escaped with your daughter." Will murmured, glancing at the bulge in my stomach.

"Don't tell me that." I stated calmly. "I want everyone off this ship."

As if on cue the ship began to rock and weave as the Kraken began to smash into the wood with it's large tentacles.

"Heave! Heave as if you're getting paid for it!" Gibbs ordered as the crew members began to bring up the net of kegs.

Will climbed on top of the net with a final glance at me before ascending up. I pulled my sword out of it's shealth and started to slash at the tentacles that came whizzing in my direction.

I had to hone in to all the pirate skills I had learned since I was a child to prevent from getting struck down by the massive tentacles. The less lucky pirates were snatched by the tentacles and thrown through the air and off the ship, and if that didn't happen they were smashed by the falling masses of wood. I took another glance at Will to make sure he was ok, just in time to see him hanging from the net by his one foot.

When he finally fell free I looked up Elizabeth who was supposed to be shooting the kegs in order to send the Kraken away, but instead I saw Elizabeth clenching Jack's leg, and the gun in Jack's hand. I stared around wildly and saw Angelina ducking under a large tentacle that came whizzing over her head. I got to my feet and ran over to her, blocking her up against a wall just as the kegs exploded in a bright ball of flame and smoke. The Kraken cried out in pain and it's burnt tentacles slowly retreated back into the ocean.

"What are you doing back here?" I screamed, stepping back and scooping Angelina into my arms.

"Captain Jack said we had to go back." She sniffed, holding back tears and putting her arms around my neck.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." Jack was ordering everybody, or at least the surviving people.

"Jack! The Pearl!" Gibbs gasped in horror of Jack's decision.

"She's only a ship, mate." He murmured.

I broke away from the conversation as I noticed a large gash on Angelina's upper arm, the blood trickling down onto her torn and dirtied dress.

"Captain!" Neal called, starting into the longboat. "We have to go!"

I walked over to the longboat and set Angelina down, placing a light kiss on her forehead as well.

"I'll be right there, I just have to get a clean bandage for Angelina's arm." I said before heading for the nearest doorway.

The entire room was destroyed, the windows completely smashed in and some cannons hanging halfway out the gaping holes that Jack would have once thrown a fit over. I knew I didn't have much time, but I suddenly became mesmerizied by the ship, for I knew it would be the last time I would be looking at it unless you counted the bits of wood that would lie at the bottom of the ocean. It made me long for my ship, which I would be able to retrieve once we were back at Tia Dalma's.

I was finally going home.

I walked over toward one of the non destroyed cabinets and began to rummage through it, trying to locate some type of clean cloth with which to stop the blood flow on my daughter's arm.

Suddenly I felt an enormous patch of pain rip through my back bone and tear through my abdomen. I stared down at the blade protruding from my belly, coloured with the crimsion blood from my body. Blood pooled down my legs and suddenly the sword was withdrawn swiftly and I fell to the floor without use of my hands to break my fall.

Jason turned me over with the back of his foot and held the sword at my throat, which was burning as the blood began to trickle up it. I stared in horror and shock at him, and then at the now dead baby that had been growing inside me. I tried to ask why, but I couldn't seem to force it out past the blood build up.

"The ship should have been mine!" Jason said, but his voice trembled. "And you left me for some _other _man! I loved you so much Emily, so much!"

"He really did." Anthony said from beside him, holding a sword at my chest.

With tears rolling down his face Jason stabbed again, but the sword went through my chest, close to my breasts but slightly beneath it. I cried out in pain, Angelina's scary prediction ringing and taunting me through my ears.

"Don't worry about An-Angelina." Jason stammered as he drove the sword once again through my abdomen. "I'll take real good care of her."

I somehow managed tears that rolled down my face as white dots began to pop in front of my eyes as I struggled to retain focus and cling onto life.

All of a sudden Anthony collapsed on the floor in a large, bloody heap and Jason was pressed up against a wall, with a sword pointed at his throat.

"Emily!"

The voice sounded familar, but I couldn't concentrate on anything. Will's face came slightly into focus as I saw him attempting to get a reaction from me as he tapped the side of my face as gently as he could. Beside me Orpheus had Jason backed up against a wall.

Jason began to stammer and sputter something I didn't understand before there was a loud WOOSHING sound and then a thunk. Jason's disembodied head rolled across the floor and fell out one of the giant gaping openings in the wall. The rest of Jason's body collapsed on the ground, splattering blood everywhere on the deck.

Orpheus knelt down beside me, keeping with eye level while Will clenched tightly onto my hand. Or so it looked, I couldn't feel it. I coughed violently and blood splattered all over the ground in front of me, and I could still taste the iron in my mouth as my throat began to fill up again.

"I was sent to arrest a band of evil...pirates." Orpheus was saying, keeping complete eye contact with me. "But you weren't bad pirates...not all of you at least..."

But I was barely listening to his excuse on his malevolent behavior, I was thinking about Angelina. I was never going to see my little girl again. I had tried so hard to keep the two of us together and now she was being wrenched from my grasp. My precious little daughter and the baby that had been growing inside me, both gone.

And the love of my life...he was gone. I was never going to be able to kiss his lips or feel the warmth of his breath on my neck as he slept soundly beside me. Gone...they were all gone.

With my shaky and bloodied hand I reached up and pulled off the bandana atop my hand and handed it over to Will. At first he looked at it strangely as if he didn't know what he was supposed to do with it, but suddenly realization hit. I coughed again and launched out more blood, but focused the rest of my remaining strength on one final message:

"...t-take...A-a-a-angelina...h-h-home..."

My vision swirled into a black cloud and I lost feeling of my entire body and senses. I was in Death's hands now, and he wasn't being too gentle about it.

Goodbye Angelina my dear...I love you.

**A/N: Alright...that's the end of that chapter. There's going to be one last chapter, and no, Emily isn't coming back...unlike all my other stories where I say a character isn't coming back and then they always do. **

**I had always planned for this to happen to Emily...kinda sad. I've rewritten this chapter over like a million times...so I hope you were all pleased with the way I decided to end it...although I'm pretty sure I'm going to get some really nasty reviews for it.**

**Peace, Love, and Pie**

**-16aqua**

**P.S. Sorry the whole battle scene was a little short, but I wanted to get to the main part of the chapter which was, of course, Emily's death.**


	12. Reacting

**A/N: Like I said, I promised one more chapter, and this will be it. I didn't get too many reviews, but for my friends who did review, Iove you both. Anyways here's the last chapter, enjoy.**

Will's breathing had become rapid as he clutched Emily's bandana in one hand and her hand in his other. Her hand was beginning to run cold, the blood no longer circulating through it, but rather spilling across the deck. Orpheus could only stare into Emily's wide open eyes, a feeling of complete and utter shame washing over him. He had first believed Emily to be this evil killer of a captain, but the more he watched how Jason acted around Angelina and how Emily acted, he didn't believe her to be evil.

He blamed himself entirely, he hadn't acted quickly enough. He should have stabbed Jason the moment he said he would go to help Emily find some bandages for Angelina. But he hadn't, and now her was a loving mother, lying in a pool of her own blood.

Will on the other hand, was also angry at himself. He believed he didn't do enough to help Emily or to watch over her, that her death was entirely his fault. Hot, angry tears rolled down his face as he clenched tightly onto her hand still.

"We've got to leave." Orpheus stated camly, straightening his composure.

"We can't just leave her body here!" Will objected angrily, jumping to his feet.

"What do you propose we do?" Orpheus shot back. "You want Angelina to see her mother like this?"

Will bit his lower lip, looking for something else to say. He bent down and carefully closed Emily's eyes, finally releasing her cold and lifeless hand. He felt awful, but he wanted to have some type of funeral for her. He noticed one of the sails laying across the deck, that was now beginning to rattle and shake. He pulled Emily's body onto the sail and wrapped her blood soaked body into it, like a cocoon.

"It's going to start smelling." Orpheus objected as Will picked the body up into his arms.

"Then we'll have to deal with it." Will replied, walking back out the doorway.

Orpheus glanced at Jason's body slumped against the wall, blood splattered everywhere around the spot where it had fallen down after he sliced his head off. Sighing, he followed Will out the doorway.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina waited eagerly in the rowboat that Mr. Gibbs had begun lowering into the water. Her mum should have been back by now, and why had Orpehus and Will jumped out of the rowboat so quickly? Had they heard something she hadn't? Orpheus had suddenly begun climbing down into the rowboat, blood splattered all over his shirt and pants. He didn't look at her, even though she smiled sweetly so as not to upset him about anything.

"Mr. Orpheus...sir?" She said as sweetly as she could, looking up to see if she could see what he was looking at.

He stared at her, his eyes no longer dark and malevolent looking, but rather saddened and afraid. He picked her up and moved her closer to Mr. Gibbs, then directing his attention back upwards. Something came into view, it looked like one of the sails from the ship that was covered in blood. Will climbed down after it, his clothes also covered in blood. His face was also wet, drenched with tears that had come from his eyes.

Angelina felt her heart jump as Orpheus took the sail in his arms, settling down beside Elizabeth. She looked up at the deck again, waiting for her mother to come down and take her into her arms. Why was her mum making her wait so long? Was she having a hard time looking for the bandages? And where was Jason and Anthony? They were missing too. Maybe it was Jason wrapped up in the sail. Angelina swallowed hard, finally taking her eyes away from the top of the ship. She turned to Will, unsure what to say, or feel.

"Will...where's my mum?" She asked, her voice cracking.

Will didn't reply, but a new stream of tears had traveled down his face. He pulled Angelina into his arms and held up a green bandana, whose corners were slightly tinted with blood. Angelina suddenly burst into tears, burying her head in Will's chest, unable to look at her mother's body that was still sitting in Orpheus' arms.

Everybody else was completely silent as they rowed away from the sinking Black Pearl. Angelina was so devestated that she didn't even notice that Captain Jack was missing. Will had his cheek pressed against Angelina's head as she sobbed, murmuring over and over again;

"_I want my mummy, I want my mum, I want my mummy, I want my mum..."_

Will could only hold her and tell her how sorry he was. She didn't want to know how it had happened, or why it had happened, she just wanted to cry and cry forever. Elizabeth offered nothing else either, but it was for her own personal reasons. Other people offered to hold her, like Nathan and Dejan, but she clung onto Will's shirt with every ounce of strength she could, screaming at them for coming near her. And all the while that she held onto Will's chest, she kept her mum's bandana tightly in her hand too.

Soon they arrived in Tia Dalma's swamp, some of her people standing in the knee deep water holding black candles in their hands. Angelina refused to let go of Will as they got out of the boat. Once inside, Will absentmindley stroaked Angelina's head while jamming a knife into a table, removing it, the jabbing it back in again. He finally stopped, staring at Angelina who was still sobbing against his chest.

"Angelina, would like like to say goodbye to your mom?" He asked softly, trying not to upset her even more.

She looked up at him for the first time in hours, her sea blue eyes flooded with tears made his heart lurch. She wiped the tears off her face and nodded, crawling down from his lap and back out the door. The rest of the crew followed the two of them out the door and to the rowboat, where Emily's body had been wrapped in cleaner sheets and the rowboat had been lined with flowers. Angelina stared around at the people who were encircled around the rowboat, then back down at the body.

She waded into the water and made her way over to one of the people, staring up at the candle in her hand. The woman handed her the candle, only nodding as it reached Angelina's hands. Angelina walked back over to the rowboat and placed the candle in a crook on the wooden pole that was in the front of the boat. Then, carefully, she began to push the rowboat down the stream that ran to Tia Dalma's home. Will was right behind her, doing most of the work but still allowing her to believe it was she who was moving it.

The rowboat finally reached the open ocean and that's when they allowed the current to take it over. Angelina stood in the water and watched as the rowboat slowly traveled through the ocean, only illuminated by that single candle. Will picked her up carefully, placing her properly in his arms.

"Bye Mummy." She said, following the candlelight until it completely faded.

Before Will had even gotten her back to the hut, Angelina's eyes were closing and she pressed her head up against his chest.

"I want to go home to Daddy." She murmured before falling asleep in his arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angelina walked toward her front door nervously, unsure of what her dad was going to do or say. Orpheus gently pushed her back, urging her to continue walking toward the front door. Angelina had hidden the bandana inside her shirt, not wanting her dad to think differently about the lie she was about to tell him. Cautiously, she rapped her fingers on the door, then turned away to look at the ocean, as if she could see the ship nearby.

The door suddenly flew open, making Angelina jump back in surprise. Her father was standing in the doorway, staring down at her in shock and awe. His once beautiful eyes had now become bloodshot and swollen. His usual neat and clean clothes were wrinkled and dirty, and they also kinda smelled. He gathered Angelina into his arms, holding her as tightly as he could to his chest, nearly squeezing the life out of her. He didn't ask any questions, he just pressed his head to her shoulder and sobbed on it. Then he looked up, glancing around Orpheus in the doorway to see if he could spot his wife.

"Where's Emily?" He asked, his voice alight.

Angelina held out a necklace that Emily had always kept around her neck, something that Boone had given to her on their honeymoon. Boone stared at it as if it were a dagger, coloured with the blood of his wife. He set Angelina down gently, taking the necklace from her hands.

"Your wife's ship was attacked by pirates on her way back home. I was passing by on a delivery and saw the attack, barely saved your daughter's life." Orpheus explained, watching the dark expression pass over Boone's face as he said 'pirate'. "Angelina was clutching onto your wife's hand, but she was already dead."

Boone had nothing to say, he couldn't say anything. He knew he should have went with her, he knew it.

"Thank you...for bringing Angelina home." Boone said quietly.

Orpheus tipped his hat and started to walk away, turning back when he was halfway down the steps to look at him.

"I'm so sorry."

With that he disappeared down the road, moving as fast as his feet would carry him. Boone closed the door quietly, not looking at Angelina standing there in the doorway. He closed his fist tightly around the necklace before kicking over a table with a scream of outrage. He cursed and screamed, all his angry words and tears directed against pirates. He locked himself in his office, knocking over chairs and throwing papers around the room.

Angelina took the moment to run upstairs to her bedroom, locking herself inside her room as well. She stood on the tip of her bed and opened up her closet, pulling down the old Captain's hat that she used to wear when her mum was telling her about those pirates. She pulled the bandana out of her shirt and tied it off behind her head before plopping the hat down on her head.

"The great Captain Emily was in danger, but she wasn't afraid..." She began, jumping off her bed and making a fake sword using her hand.

---------------------------------------------------

Late at night when he was sure Angelina was asleep, Boone relocked himself back in his office, closing the blinds behind the doors as well. He stared at the overturned desk and the shredded papers with disdain. All the time he had wasted working and trying to make more money, not spending any time with his wife or his daughter. His was a horrible husband, and a horrible dad.

He remembered the day he had proposed to Emily...how happy he was.

_Flashback:_

_He and Emily walked back to their room, with him still fuming about that dirty pirate pushing her to the ground. Emily noticed his angry expression and laughed, rubbing the side of his face with the back of her hand._

_"I'm alright Boone, really." She said, laughter still traceable in her voice._

_"Dirty filthy pirates." He spat, but a grin had formed at the corner of his face as well._

_Emily laughed again before pressing her lips forcefully against his head, and his hands ran through her long, beautiful hair. He rolled around on the bed for a bit, kissing her passionately on the lips and the kissing her neck._

_"I love you so much Em." He said, pausing to catch his breath._

_"I love you too." She replied, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and sitting upright in the bed._

_"Do you really?" He asked jokingly, feeling the box in the back pocket of his jeans._

_"Oh yes." She smothered him, kissing the side of his neck._

_"Well in that case..."_

_Boone got down on the ground on one knee, taking the box out of his back pocket._

_"If you honestly love me as much as you say you do, then Emily, will you marry me?"_

_Her face grew bright and tears built up in the back of her eyes, which she ignored as they rolled down her face._

_"YES!" She screamed and launched herself at him, pressing her lips against his again. "I will marry you!"_

_"And I promise," He began when she had pulled away, slipping the ring on her finger. "That I will be the best husband I can be, and..." He paused again to rub her abdomen. "The best dad."_

_End_

But he wasn't any of those anymore. He was a horrible father and a horrible husband for allowing his wife to die and his daughter to almost die. He didn't want to be alive anymore, he didn't think he deserved it. He had to be the worst living thing in existence. He would never be able to live with the fact that he had just let his wife die. He didn't go with her, and when she did leave, he didn't even keep an eye on his only child and allowed her to almost die as well.

"Will you be needing anything else, sir?" The butler asked from outside the door.

"No, not at all. And tell the maids they can go home as well." Boone replied, keeping his voice steady.

"Yes, sir."

As soon as he was sure everyone was gone, Boone stood up on top of his overturned desk, staring at the noose that he had made that was hanging from the ceiling. The very least he could do, was give Angelina a better life with a different family in an orphanage, instead of living with a father who couldn't even take care of his family, like he had promised.

He slipped his head into the noose and made sure it was tightened, clutching onto the necklace he had given his wife.

Then, he jumped.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

The following morning Will began to walk toward the front door of Angelina's house. He had his story all ready for her father, to explain that he was a doctor who had been on the ship with Orpheus, and that he was here to check on Angelina and see how he was dealing with her mother's death.

As he made his way to the front door, he suddenly heard a loud, petrified scream. He recognized the voice immidietaly, and his blood ran cold as he acknowledged what it was.

"Angelina?!" He yelled, rattling the front door, which was locked.

Her voice had not broken the scream, and if it did, in was only to intake a breath so she could scream again.

"ANGELINA! IT'S WILL! OPEN THE DOOR!"

She couldn't understand, and there was something seriously wrong. Giving up trying to get her to open the door, he began to throw himself against the door, running down the steps and then charging into it. Finally the door broke off it's hinges and smashed to the ground. His eyes scanned the room and he ran toward the sound of her screaming.

When he finally reached her she had collapsed into his arms as he put them around her. He glared at the maid that was standing there, tears that were flooded in her eyes.

"What did you do to her?" He demanded, cradling Angelina in his arms.

"I-I d-d-didn't do an-anything." She stammered, pointing to the room whose door had been smashed open.

Will took and step forward and peered into the room, recoiling in shock. Emily's husband was dangling from the ceiling, his face puple and a noose wrapped tightly around his neck. This was too much for Angelina to bare, now she had no family and nowhere to go.

"H-has she got any other family?" Will asked, his voice breaking.

"No." The maid answered, running away from the room.

She had most likely gone to call the police while the butler struggled to get Boone down from the ceiling. Angelina stirred slightly, staring up into his eyes the nearly tore his heart out.

"What happened?" She asked as he straightened her out in his arms.

It suddenly began to hit and her eyes flooded with tears again. She buried her head into his chest and sobbed hysterically, if it was possible, harder than she had yesterday.

"It'll...be ok Angelina. You wanna know why?" Will murmured into her ear.

"W-w-w-why?" She stammered through sobs.

"Because I'm going to take you with me. You're going to live with me and Elizabeth." He said.

Angelina stared at him, shocked.

"R-r-really?"

"Yes."

Soon after the police came and took Boone's body away, Will took Angelina upstairs to pack her things. She grabbed a small bag and threw a few things of clothes in there, but the important things she took was her mom's bandana, her captain's hat, and her dad's tie. After that she followed Will out the doorway, and she glanced back at the large mansion one last time.

Will led her to the morgue, where she saw her dad's casket. She laid a flower on top of the casket and kissed the top of it, tears rolling down her face.

"Bye Daddy."

Will scooped her into his arms once she was done and led her to the ship they were traveling on to their next area of adventure. She stared at everybody's sympathetic expression, but forced herself to turn away as she began to sob again. She ran into the cabin and climbed into one of the hammocks, hugging the hat, the bandana, and the tie close to her chest. She cried for her mum, for her dad, and for the baby brother or sister that had been in her mum's belly.

She thought of Elizabeth and Will, and how well they had both taken care of her and loved her, just like her real mum and dad. She knew that nobody could ever take the place of her parents, but she also did realize that she had to give them both a chance.

After all, they were almost like her parents. When Will came in to check on her later that day, she was fast asleep, still holding onto the things that reminded her of her parents. He stroaked her hair gently and got up to leave when Angelina murmured in her sleep;

"Thank you..."

He half smiled and then closed the door to the room, feeling better than he had before.

**A/N: I've been retyping the ending sentence like eight times but I couldn't think of any way to end it, and it's been frustrating the crap out of me. Oh well, and thanks for everybody how has been reading and reviewing this, I really hope you liked this last chapter.**


End file.
